Light my fire
by chibichibiichigo
Summary: Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.
1. The Mysterious Savior

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Savior

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

Fire. It's everywhere, spreading really fast. I was trapped and I know for sure that I would die. I shouldn't left mom's side when we're strolling around. My tears flowed uncontrollably as I stare at the door being blocked by burning wood posts.

_This is my end…I guess I am really cursed like those people said._

"You're not cursed." A male voice suddenly said. "You're special."

"Who..?" I tried to speak with my hoarse voice.

"Rest. I'll claim you once you're strong enough. Then we'll create our very own shaman only world."

"Shaman?" I looked around and saw a figure wearing a long poncho approaching me. It picked me up and walked straight to the flames and laid me down to the nearby lake.

"You are also a shaman. Humans are trying to eliminate us." I regain a little focus in my eyes and saw a young boy with a very long brown hair and onyx eyes. He seems to be about 11 or 12 years old. He smiled, placing something in my palm and started walking away. "We'll meet again, Kurosawa Fumiko."

And with that, he burst into flames and disappeared.

* * *

It's been 5 years since that happened. I stared at the door in front of me and sighed. It might be embarrassing to admit but I really hoped he would take me anytime soon. I have started learning about shamans and so far I and my main spirit, Chantico, the Aztec goddess of volcanoes and family hearth –Though I honestly prefer calling her Shanti –, have been working some progress in our weapon oversoul. My medium is a kiseru/ smoking pipe. The only hindrance we have right now to master it is school. I was forced by my mother to try living a normal life.

"You may get in now and please introduce yourself in front of everybody. You can write your name in the board if you want." The class teacher said with a smile at me as she opened the door.

"Yeah, sure." I replied and walked inside.

I scribbled my name at the board and face everybody with a blank face. I looked around and see that everybody were just mere humans. I inwardly groaned in disgust and introduced myself.

"Kurosawa Fumiko, 16 years old." I introduced. "Where should I sit?"

"Aren't you the girl that was supposed to be dead 5 years ago?" a random girl asked.

"So? Got a problem with that?" I glared at the direction where I heard the voice.

"That fire killed everybody except for you." The girl finally stood up revealing her orange pixie cut hair and caked make up. "Are you a witch or something?"

I just smirked at her comment. "Who knows?"

The teacher made me sit near the window at the second row. As usual for schools, gossips and random chatter were heard everywhere. I gazed by the window and sighed.

"Hey, witch!" I looked back and saw the same girl again. "You should get the hell out of here. You'll just bring us bad luck."

I ignored them and continued gazing through the window. It's best to just ignore them that to argue, they're not worth the effort. A strong grip and pull at my hair made me yelp a little and saw that the girl is trying to hurt me.

"You witch! You should just die!" She screamed making every single person in the classroom hear it. I didn't reply to her so she continued bullying me. Good thing the bell rang and we have to go home.

"Why are you wearing such stupid hairpin?" She asked mockingly and slapped it out of my hair.

"That's it! That's the last draw!" I growled angrily as I picked up the hairpin. "So disgusting!"

I was about to release my shamanic ability when Chantico's hand covered my ears.

"I won't let Fumiko-sama hear those filthy voices of yours." She said. "Stupid humans."

I looked at my main spirit and she sticks her tongue out at them and I can't help but smile. Even if humans can't see her, knowing that somebody cares about me here at school really calms me down.

"You guys are not worth the effort. Go get lost." I glared at her as I clutch the hairpin tightly.

They just laughed at me and go home. I sighed and gather my stuff. I looked at Chantico and she smiled at me.

"Humans are always like that. They don't appreciate what we do for them." She said as we walk down the hallways.

"That's why I hate humans too. They don't appreciate what you have down to them all the years you lived. Thanks to you, volcanoes exist and hot springs came to life." I added and she nodded.

"See! I have done things that until now humans benefit on but what? They shunned me!" she cried and buried her face at my chest.

"Don't worry Shanti," I called her the Japanese pronounce it. "Once we find that guy, we'll have that shaman only world. No human can blaspheme you."

She looked at me with tears at the corner of her eyes. I was really surprised that she assumed a humanoid body as a spirit. Her green hair that shapes like snakes at the tips and native clothing with a large bow at the back to hold it made her look like almost normal.

"Thank you, Fumiko!" She floated around dancing. "Those pesky humans will pay for shunning me!"

We arrived my house with my mom waiting at the door. My mom, Emiko Akiyama, is actually a real witch as for my dad he's a yuta, a healer, so yes I'm a witch as everybody said and a yuta and a shaman. Mom opened the door and greeted both me and Chantico.

"Welcome home, Fumiko, Shanti." Mom smiled and walked with us inside. "How's school?"

"As every school would treat me." I said honestly and saw her frown.

"I actually need you to quit school…" She muttered sadly.

_Is this a miracle? Am I hearing this right? She wants me to quit school! Finally!_

"Why, Emiko-sama?" Shanti asked for me.

"The star that signals that signals the shaman fight… just passed the skies last night." She admitted and looked at us. "Are you going to participate?"

I looked at Shanti and she proudly smiled. "Ah, we will."

"Good luck, then." Mom said and let me go up my room.

I looked at my room. The red and black walls, the glow in the dark stars at my ceiling, the fluffy red bed and pillows, red laptop. I laid down the bed and stared at the stars at my ceiling. I opened my palm and adored star hairpin the bully girl tried to throw away. An old memory flashed in my head.

_~~Flashback~~_

_The young guy laid me to a nearby lake, away from the fire and placed something in my palm. I tried to reach him but he just smiled with his onyx eyes sparkling either because of the fire or it's just really his eyes, and starts walking away. _

"_We'll meet again, Kurosawa Fumiko…"_

"_Why?" I managed to ask before unconsciousness take over me._

"_When you're strong enough, I'll _…" I almost barely hear it. "Continue hating humans, they did this to you. I'll find you with that present I gave you."_

_~~End Flashback~~_

"He didn't even say his name…" I sighed and placed the star hairpin back to my hair.

"Huh?" Shanti asked as she hovered to me in her lava red spirit ball mode.

"I was thinking about that guy again." I admitted and stared at the fake stars again.

"Well, go dress up in your battle outfit and face that official so we can enter the shaman fight." She cheered.

I smiled at her and get up from the bed. I removed my school uniform and change into a black top and red hoodie, black & red skirt, black knee socks and boots. I brushed my blonde hair and applied some face powder and lip gloss. I walked to the living room and saw mom and dad waiting for me. I walked towards them and kneeled down to my knees. They placed their hands on my head and I knew for an instant that they passing some more furyuku in me since they won't participate in this fight.

"Good luck, Fumiko." They both said. "May the great spirit be with you."

"Thanks, mom and dad." I hugged them and start trekking my way to the park.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Emiko Akiyama © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	2. OS Lava Blade!

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

* * *

Chapter 2: O.S Lava Blade!

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

I walked to the park for some fresh air before the fight or whenever the official decides to show up. I placed a finger at my hairpin and start trying to picture the guy's face. Long brown hair, onyx eyes and poncho.

_Still not much to make a face out of._

I brought out my medium, the kiseru, and start twirling it out of boredom. I looked up at the sky and saw how wonderful the real stars are. I smiled faintly and continued walking towards the old swing and have a sit on it. Slowly swinging back and forth, peace and quiet, and Shanti to keep me company.

"Are you nervous?" She asked me with a wide smile.

"I dunno. Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." I replied.

"It's been a long time since I got involved with supernatural fights." Shanti wondered aloud.

"Being a goddess kinda sucks doesn't it?" I queried as she reforms in her humanoid form.

"There are times where you wish you're not a goddess but it is a big advantage." She admitted and float beside me.

"Hey, do you know why there are always 10 buns in one package and 8 hotdogs in one package?" I start creating an analogy for her.

"So humans can make more stupid profit by buying more to make the buns and hotdogs even." She answered like it was the most obvious thing.

"You're thinking like a human. You're a goddess, think the way gods and goddesses think." I supplied.

It took her a moment or two and realized that I was talking about life being unfair. She smiled and stretched her arms as if to reach the stars. I followed her example and start singing softly.

* * *

_Yureru yume no kioku wa itsumo (The flickering memories of a dream)_

_Kodokuna yoru (Always come on lonely nights)_

_Kurai yami ni obiete (Does anyone hear the prayers?) _

_Naiteiru mayoi ko no inori wa todokuno? (Of a lost child, crying and afraid of the dark?) _

_..._

_Dakara douka uta wo yamenaide (So please don't stop singing) _

_..._

_Kagami no mukou kawa de (Call my name) _

_watashi no namae wo yonde (On the other side of the mirror) _

___Utsutsu ni tsunagitomeru_ (Pin me down to reality) 

___Sono kuchibiru ga tsumugu_ (The words your lips spin)

_kotonoha hibiku senritsu MERODHI (Are an echoing melody) _

_Ah michibiku hikari (Ah, a guiding light) _

_..._

_Nagai toki no kioku wa (The memories of an eternity) _

_Orikasanaru WE-RU no you (Are like the folds of a veil) _

_Kieteshimau koto mo naku(Never disappearing) _

_Tada tooi sekai wo jikan wo (Just drifting forever) _

_samayoi tsudukeru deshou (In a distant world, in a distant time) _

_..._

_Futatabi meguriau koto shinjite— (Believing we'll meet again—) _

* * *

I stopped singing as I heard the winds became stronger. I jumped off the swing and grinned at Shanti who was smirking.

"He's finally here." We commented in unison.

"Are you Kurosawa Fumiko?" He asked with a serious tone as he landed the nearby tree.

He was wearing a native Cherokee like skirt and cloak with horn headband. I figured that he might be the examiner for the shaman fight. I nodded and he jumped down to the ground and summoned his spirit which is a spirit of an owl.

He continued speaking. "I am Magna. I am one of the commissioners from the patch tribe that will oversee the shaman fight. The rules are simple. All you have to do is to land a single hit within 10 minutes. If you succeed you will receive this token of approval,"

"What the heck is that? A wrist watch? I hate wristwatches." I mumbled.

"And your 10 minutes begins now!" He announced ignoring my comment.

"Shanti in kiseru!" I shouted and Shanti immediately merge with it.

A long sword made out of lava enveloped my kiseru. I smiled because I actually managed to summon it. Shanti's ghost ball like mode that it showing at the hilt grinned in victory.

"O.S Lava Blade!"

The official sneered and charged me. If there's something I noticed fast is that he is using an owl like spirit and with owl I know they're advantage is being able to see even in the dark. Therefore when he hides he's in great advantage… except for the fact that I'm still…

"Magna, how much do you know about me?" I asked.

"Basic stuff, name, furyuku, main spirit and other things we need to know. Why are you wasting time asking questions when you could have just attack me now?" He sneered and created his own oversoul.

"Then you should have known that I'm half witch half yuta, right?" I replied as I advanced towards him focusing my furyuku at the tip of the kiseru/sword.

"A witch… that means!" He gasped a little and tried to use his oversoul to fly away and avoid my upcoming attack.

"Yes, you are seeing my double." I whispered to him.

He turned around and saw that I was actually behind him, with my sword already swinging.

"Lava Slash!" I battle cried and give him a small cut on the face.

He knew that I obviously hesitated on that attack but before he can give me a remark about it, I slapped his face. He was stunned with my actions but started laughing.

"That was something I wouldn't expect for landing a hit." He said as he caressed his left cheek where I slapped him. "You pass. And as promised, the token of appreciation."

He gets an armband of some sort that has a mini screen in it. He hand it to me and I wrapped the red straps around my right arm.

He quickly added. "This is the oracle bell, the communication device of the gods. From now on we will give our instructions in that—"

"Isn't this just a pager attached to Native American style straps?" I pointed out and Shanti started laughing.

"THAT IS A GENUINE PATCH TRIBE ARTIFACT!" He fumed and left.

I looked at Shanti and start giggling with her. "Copy cats."

I played along with the oracle bell and figured that my furyuku is about 360,000. I heard from Shanti that pseudo death experiences can increase the shaman's furyuku. It quickly reminded me of the guy revealing that I'm a shaman. I fingered the star hairpin again and smiled.

"Do you think he will be in the shaman fight?" I asked Shanti, who was still giggling until now.

"Who?"

"The guy who saved me. He was obviously a shaman since he knows about shamans and he disappeared in flames." I pondered and sighed.

"Only one way to figure out!" Shanti cheered and I smiled back.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"The oracle bell is beeping." We both stared at it and opened the announcement.

_**Opponent: Millie**_

_**Time: 2pm 2 weeks from now**_

_**Location: Sunrise train station**_

Somehow I still manage to smirk about it and faced Shanti who seems to be thinking the same thing.

"This is going to be fun…" We both said.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology

Song = Utsutsu No Yume © Kukui


	3. Kaimochi and Curry Bread

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

* * *

Chapter 3: Kaimochi and Curry Bread

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

I watched what she has been doing since I met her using the bonfire. She is a very interesting shaman. She is too special. I must get her into my group. She will make my dream for a shaman only kingdom successful. I grinned as I change into a pair of dark blue jeans and a half buttoned white dress shirt with oversized collars and cuffs.

Humans have always tried to eliminate everything they don't understand. 5 years ago they tried to kill a shaman girl who is now a year younger than I am. The Buddhist Monk star has been my symbol since I started the Asakura line. Since then, anything I wear has a star in it. My belt, my pants' straps, my track suit and others. I closed my eyes for a moment and recalled everything that happened even before the fire started.

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Hey, that girl is talking to ghosts!"_

"_She's a demon!"_

"_Get rid of her!"_

"_She's cursed!"_

"_Burn her alive!"_

"_Let's pretend we're friends then lock her to that old storage that we're about to burn anyways! Then we burn it with her inside!" Someone suggested._

"_Yes!" The crowd agreed._

_A young man who was part of the crowd asked for help saying that his family was trapped in the abandoned storage house. She immediately get worried and run towards the house only to be locked inside it. The crowds showed up and start dousing the house with a bunch of gasoline and set it on fire. Her screams for help was easily drowned by the cheers of the crowd. I tried using my reishi but for some reason her mind was unreadable no matter how much I pried into her mind._

'_How interesting…' I thought to myself._

_The fire consumed the entire house and the people start leaving. I jumped down the tree I was sitting at and slipped myself in the burning house. I saw her, looking very helpless and tears streaming down her face continuously. She's obviously running out of air so I walked towards her._

"_You are not cursed." I said. "You're special"_

'_Even for a shaman…'I added in my thoughts. 'I think she's good enough to be my life time partner.'_

"_Who..?" She tried_

"_Rest. I'll claim you once you're strong enough. Then we'll create our very own shaman only world."_

"_Shaman?" She observed her area and finally set her eyes in my direction. I picked her up and teleported us outside to the nearby lake outside and laid her beside it._

"_You are also a shaman. Humans are trying to eliminate us." I smiled at her, placing a star hairpin and started walking away. "We'll meet again, Kurosawa Fumiko."_

"_Why?" I managed to ask before unconsciousness take over me._

"_When you're strong enough, I'll marry you…" I intentionally made the last part inaudible to hear. "Continue hating humans, they did this to you. I'll find you with that present I gave you."_

_I made myself disappeared into flames and returned back into our base camp._

"_Welcome back, Hao-sama." Opacho greeted._

"_We will have a new companion in the future." I placed my signature smile. "Things are getting very interesting."_

_~~End Flashback~~_

* * *

I played around with the oracle bell and browse the names of the participants of the shaman fight. I know my little brother, Yoh, will be joining the fight because he is destined to fight with me. I continued browsing and saw names like, Horohoro, Ren Tao, Umemiya Ryunosuke, Lyserg Diethel, Chocolove, Johann Faust VIII and many more. I almost stop playing with it until I came across a certain name.

_**Kurosawa Fumiko**_

I smirked and peered into her furyuku level. She currently has 360,000 and still working on it. The pseudo death she had 5 years ago really increased her furyuku. I let my arm drop to my side and start walking towards my companions who were currently cooking or polishing their weapons.

"Hello, Hao-sama!" A little voice greeted.

"Ah, Opacho." I smiled at her and lifted her to my shoulders.

"Opacho manage to catch 3 fishes today!" She proudly boasted and I can't help but laughed.

_Opacho, you are so innocent. I'm glad I found you before the humans killed you._

I looked at everyone and smiled. "Are you all ready?"

They all looked at me and grinned. They knew that we're all heading to the Patch Island right now but I got something else in mind.

"We're going to take the Patch Tribe's plane." I announced making them wonder too much it floods my brain. "There's somebody I want to observe."

"Your little brother, Asakura Yoh?" Zang-Ching asked.

"Him, his group and somebody interesting…" I answered and put Opacho back down the ground.

Their thoughts on who is that interesting person flooded my brain once again. I just continued smiling and checked my oracle bell. I and my companions obviously already became official contestants after we all defeated all the opponents assigned to each of us. I gazed at her profile and saw she already got her first opponent. Her opponent was a very weak girl; it should be really easy for her.

"Are you going to leave again, Hao-sama?" Opacho enquired as she tugged my poncho to get my attention.

"Ah, I'll be gone for a while. Make sure you guys get along." I smiled at them and disappeared.

I reappeared at sunrise train station and perched myself on top of the still train. Fumiko arrived in the train station drinking a soda called Fanta and twirling her kiseru at the other hand. A green haired spirit wearing native clothing with a large ribbon at the back to hold the skirt together hovered beside her, drinking the same soda. She threw the empty can to the nearest trash can and plopped herself to the bench.

"I'm so bored…" She sighed. "Where the heck is my opponent? It's freaking 1:55 pm!"

"Well, the schedule of the fight is at 2:00." Her main spirit reminded her.

"But Shanti," She frowned then sighed once again. "Well, I'm in the mood for some Kaimochi anyways."

"It's now called botamochi…"The spirit coached then cheered. "Let's eat more!"

"You're eating my budget away!" She retorted but laughed at the end.

"You won't be eating anything anymore." A young girl's voice spoke.

We all turned to the direction of the girl's voice. Fumiko just sighed along with her main spirit. Their oracle bell rang the go signal and they both called their oversoul.

"Onibi in Slingshot!" The girl cried.

"Shanti in kiseru!" Fumiko calmly said. "You'll regret you choose to fight with me, Millie. O.S Lava Blade!"

Millie's sling shot was now glowing orange red while Fumiko's kiseru is now a sword made out of lava. The little girl seems to get scared about it but too stubborn to admit. Millie fired her slingshot which Fumiko simply dodged and knocked her out by hitting her by the hilt of the sword. With just that, she automatically won this round. She sighed and her red oracle bell declared her the winner for the round.

"Well, now that that's over. I'm going to get me some Kaimochi." She simply turned around towards the stores with her main spirit now back in her humanoid form.

"You are… really interesting." I mumbled and laughed. "Might as well get curry bread while I'm here. I need to remind her that _I _still exist."

I entered the store and picked some curry bread. I was about to just walk away when the cashier stopped me. He shouted and it made everybody looked at my direction. Even though I'm only focusing into a specific person to look at me.

"You…" She mumbled.

I lifted my arm to show my oracle bell and she smiled. She knows the message grabbed her food and start running away too. She tried to follow me but when we arrived at the park she stopped.

"I promise I'll get stronger!" she shouted as I continued walking. "And when that time comes… will you take me away from these humans?"

I smirked and turned slightly, just enough for her to see my face. I copied her answer to her main spirit when she was asked if she was nervous. "Maybe I will, maybe I will not."

I made myself disappear into flames and return to our base camp. I grabbed one of the curry bread and start munching it.

_Things will be much more interesting now._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology

In case you guys are wondering, Kaimochi is like the Heian version of Botamochi.


	4. Help from Otouto

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, AnimeGirlSharona and the Guest reviewer! I promise I'll do my best in this story! okay continue reading now! XD**

* * *

Chapter 4: Help from otouto

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

Reishi. The curse to read not only the mind but also the heart. I can read everybody's except for her. I smiled and made the bonfire in front of me alight again. I viewed her in the fire and saw her… what the hell?

She was playing with a cup while singing. Do people really do stupid things like this? She just continued shifting the cups and clap in some kind of pattern.

"It's called the cup song." Luchist suddenly spoke.

"Humans are really weird." I commented and stared again at the fire. "Creating a very annoying song like that."

She continued singing and playing with the cup. Her main spirit, Chantico, keeps on cheering on her until she dropped the cup. Well, about time for her to stop. The cup is starting to get really annoying. She looked at her clock and gathered her night gown. I looked at Luchist who had a light blush on his face

"I-I think I'll be with the others." He quickly said and left.

I returned my gaze to the fire and saw her undressing. A wide grin appeared to my face and watch as her bare skin was shown. She slowly slipped in the tub with hot water and sighed.

_My, my. Aren't you a cute one?_

"I'm being watched." She said.

I opened my eyes in shock but quickly recover. I looked back to the fire and saw her talking to her main spirit. Chantico panicked and immediately flared up like a volcano.

"Show yourself, coward!" She dared.

Fumiko sweat dropped but managed to smile. "It's okay. It's not like we're defenseless."

Chantico's eyes seem too lit up and grinned. "Are you going to do _that_?"

I smiled as I sense something interesting is going to happen. I sit a little bit closer to the fire and saw her fondle with her bracelet. It has a teardrop like ivory pendant, a pure silver dangle, a pearl, and a little piece of quartz. Her fingers found the quartz and she seems to start thinking really deep. Suddenly something is dripping from my forehead.

_Probably just my sweat from being near the fire._

The dripping is then replaced by flow and I realized that my forehead is bleeding. Opacho's cry seems to get everyone's attention and they all rushed towards me.

"What's going on, Hao-sama?" one of them asked.

I smiled and started laughing. Everybody's thoughts are all about me being nuts but I don't care. I continued laughing and finally the bleeding stopped. I wiped it away and smiled at everyone.

"She is really interesting and strong." I commented and looked at the fire again. "That half witch, half yuta, shaman girl. Kurosawa Fumiko."

"Hao-sama's future wife?" Opacho asked and everybody gawked at me.

"Maybe…" I chortled and observed the fire once again.

_Ah, the curse reflection took its toll now. But she's a yuta, healing is a piece of cake for her._

"Crap!" I heard her say through the bonfire. "It backfired."

"Fumiko-sama!" Chantico cried.

"I'm fine." She sighed and wiped the blood on her forehead.

"Did you see what he looks like?"

She looked away from her spirit and smiled. "No clue."

I let the fire die and walked away. I just have to wait until the patch officials call us to ride the plane. After all, we all have defeated our opponents. We really have nothing to worry about. Maybe I should visit my little brother this time. I wonder if he got a little bit stronger this time.

I changed my clothing back to my usual poncho and baggy pants. Opacho went to my side and tug my poncho. I looked down and picked him up. She smiled and we left to Yoh's home. While we're walking Opacho starts asking me about Fumiko. I happily replied at every question until she asked something that caught my attention.

"Why is Hao-sama interested to Fumiko-tan?" She asked.

I paused walking and looked up to the sky. "Because she's interesting."

_I don't really know. It seems I've met her a long time ago but obviously it's impossible._

"Is Opacho interesting for Hao-sama?" she asked with her eyes filled with excitement.

I laughed with my eyes closed and nodded. "You are interesting too, Opacho."

"Opacho interesting!" She giggled.

Yoh's home has start to become visible and Opacho let herself slid down off me. She smiled and grabs a hold at my poncho. I smiled in her innocence and we head towards the door. The door opened and showed a yawning Yoh with a bunch of weights at his arms and legs. His hair was now bound in a ponytail and he actually looked like a samurai if he wasn't yawning.

"Hello, Yoh." I greeted and he flinched on my sudden speaking.

"H-Hao…" he replied as he regains composure again. "What brings you here, nii-san?"

_N-Nii-san? The hell you calling nii-san?!_

I let the thought pass and placed a fake smile. Opacho showed herself to Yoh and they had a small chat. To explain things fast, let's just say that I and my followers had a temporary truce about the family fight because Yoh is being Yoh. That and so that Yoh can focus more on the shaman fight.

"Are you already in a group?" I asked seriously and he smiled at me, nodding.

"Yup. Anna forced us to call our group 'Funbari onsen'." He replied having a big sweat drop and sighed. "She wants us to promote her future business."

_Anna is really intriguing. I wonder how come Yoh can keep up with her._

"Who is in Yoh-sama's group?" Opacho inquired.

"I have Faust and Ryu. Then there's Ren's group called 'The Ren' composing of Horohoro, Ren and Chocolove." He responded. "Why did you ask?"

"Do you guys have extra members?" I said though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

Yoh shook his head. "We're all full."

"Fumiko-tan needs members so she can join the second round." Opacho admitted.

"I guess I have to look around then." I decided and start walking away.

Opacho followed me and she had a sad look in her face. I looked down at her and her eyes are near to tears. I kneeled down to match her size and pat her hair. It seems to calm her down so we continued walking around. Well, that it until Yoh caught up with us.

"Wait!" Opacho and I turned back. "I'll help."

We both look at him as if he was crazy but then again, this is Yoh we are talking about.

"It seems that you've grown a little, otouto." I complimented and proceed walking.

"So…" Yoh started as we walked together. "Who is this Fumiko?"

"The shaman I'm interested to join my group." I replied and look at his reaction.

That goofy smile appeared in his face again. Isn't he going to stop me from recruiting people on joining my group? He knows I want to wipe the human race but here he is still supporting me for gather more companions.

"You must be lonely then." He commented.

_Me? Lonely? You're kidding right? I'm never lonely. Plus I got Opacho with me that alone is definitely enough… isn't it?_

I just ignored his last comment and looked forward. We walked at the pace Yoh needed for his training and we approached a girl with shamanic aura. Yoh jogged in the same spot as I approach the girl and start a conversation with her.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

Her shoulder length red hair and green eyes are enough to give people creeps except that it doesn't work on me. She sighed and let her hair slid off her hand. She looked at me as if I'm a specimen and then hold her gaze at my oracle bell.

"Yes, I'm a shaman. I'm here to ask a favor." I coolly said.

"If you're going to ask me to become a team member forget it. I got my cousin and best friend as my group mates." She bluntly answered.

"Can I know who you are and your teammates at least?" I place one of my fake smiles again but so trained it look real.

"Fine. I'm Hamasaki Rin. My cousin is Fujimoto Kyoko." She paused and looked away.

"Who's the other one?" I asked and she sighed.

"Kurosawa Fumiko."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! English, Tagalog and Taglish are accepted. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Rin Hamasaki & Kyoko Fujimoto © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology

Name meanings (I forgot to post this last time.)

FUMIKO (文子): Japanese name meaning "child of treasured beauty."

KUROSAWA (黒澤): Means "black swamp", from the prefix _kuro_, meaning "black", and _sawa_, "swamp"

RIN (凛): Japanese name meaning "cold, dignified, severe."

HAMASAKI (浜崎): From _hama_ meaning "beach, seashore" and _saki_ meaning "small peninsula, cape".

KYOKO (恭子): Japanese name meaning "child of the city."

FUJIMOTO (藤本): Means "base of Mount Fuji" from _fuji_ for the famous mountain called Mount Fuji and _moto_ meaning "base".


	5. Talk went wrong

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

* * *

Chapter 5: Talk went wrong

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

_Does anybody know how creepy it is being watched? Especially when you're having a nice warm bath?!_

I healed my wound at my forehead and slumped back into the tub. That guy is really keeping an eye on me. I just came back from my third fight and this is what I get? I mean seriously, the word privacy exists for a reason!

"It's pretty…" Shanti mumbled.

I looked at the direction she's staring at and I realized that she was staring at my phone. Well it was customized so I wouldn't be surprised to receive such comment about it. She tried to touch it but of course being just a spirit, she can't.

"Fumiko, what is this sparkly thing?" she asked me.

"It's a cellphone. We use it to communicate with anybody we want as long as we have their phone number." I answered.

"Phone number?" She echoed. "What number your phone is?"

I giggled a little and replied at her. "It's like when you give a letter to somebody. You must know where they live so the postman can give it to the recipient."

She gave a long aahhh sound. "Modern technology is both interesting and annoying."

She left my room as I stood up and wear and usual red and black attire. I picked up my phone and saw that I got a message from my best friend, Rin. I opened the message and read it in my head.

_Hey, Miko-chan! Just saying that I and my cousin will team up with you. The oracle bell said that we must be in groups of three so I think we guys would make a good chance of winning. So how were your fights? Mines pretty hard. Kyoko got a little bruise but she's fine. Reply ASAP. ~Rin._

I smiled for having a task done without any effort at all. At least, I didn't walk around asking every single shaman in the world to join me. Rin and Kyoko are my friends since the time where we are all being trained to our respective types. Me being a yuta, Rin as a shugenja and Kyoko as an itako. Yes, Kyoko is a blind girl but even so… she knows whenever we took something in her room, if we are trying to sneak behind her. To sum it up, we're your typical trio of idiots.

_Thank you so much, Rin-tan! I really appreciate it. Well most are easy but one made me really exhausted but other than that I passed. Oh, I'll take care of that. I'll visit today. ~Fumiko._

I hit send and in a few seconds she messaged me again.

_Cool! See you at the front door then! ~Rin_.

I placed my phone in my pocket and have a mini stroll around the city before going to her house. Yes, I know I should be sleeping since I exhausted myself from the fights last week but I just don't really feel like sleeping nowadays. Plus, I still want to eat my favorite food.

"Fine. I'm Hamasaki Rin. My cousin is Fujimoto Kyoko." I heard Rin's voice spoke not away from where I was strolling.

"Who's the other one?" A male voice asked and the other voice sighed.

"Kurosawa Fumiko."

"You called me?" I popped in front of her.

"Miko-chan!" She gasped and tried to punch my face which I gladly ducked and hit Kyoko instead. "Holy crap…"

"What's up?" I smiled with my eyes closed and she just glared at me.

"Fumiko, Rin, act like your age, will ya?" Kyoko scolded us as she punched Rin as well.

"Whatever." Rin caressed her cheek.

"No way! I'll be a kid at heart and no one can stop me…" I proudly said then faltered. "Well, except for mom and dad, of course."

"Well, help me out here. I'm bleeding a little bit." Kyoko coaxed.

I made her sit down the public chair and I let my furyuku flow to my hands. I imagine her arm being better again then moved my hand to her face and heal her cut and new bruise. In a few moments, she was fine as new. I did the same thing on Rin's cheek and when it done she walked somewhere behind me.

"Thank you, Fumiko." Kyoko smiled and stood up the chair.

"It was my fault in the first place…" I scratched the back of my head with a goofy smile.

"Anyway, I already told you that I'm in a team now leave!" Rin suddenly screamed and I finally noticed that there's somebody else with us.

"Fumiko-tan!" A little afro girl squealed.

"Ah, so you're the Fumiko that nii-san was trying to find a group." A guy with neck length dark brown hair and wearing a pair of orange headphones behind his ears. "I guess we can stop looking for shamans now, nii-san."

"For the 2,352 time…" A long haired guy that looked really familiar growled. "Don't call me nii-san!"

"Is it really that much that you told me that? I remember it's just like 10 or so." The short haired guy replied.

"I don't care!" He yelled and I realized it was the guy who saved me.

"You're helping me?" For some reason, I can't help but blush on the thought that he actually made an effort for me.

He glanced at my area and his eyes sparkled. A big smile of mischievousness appeared in his face. I can feel that my face start reddening by that simple glance and I looked away. The little girl giggled and the short haired guy sweat dropped for some reason.

"I'm Yoh. Asakura Yoh, nice to meet you." The short hair guy introduced.

"I'm Opacho!" The afro girl cheered.

"I guess I should tell my name too but before that…" He neared his face to mines and lifted my face with his hand at my chin. "I just want to say that you actually look cute when you blush."

Okay, now I cannot control the redness of my face. He let go of me and start laughing hysterically and unfortunately, Rin and Kyoko joined in. Some friends.

"So what's your name? You know everyone's." I quickly retorted but a pout still appeared in my face.

He calmed himself and looked deeply in my eyes. Why does it seem like his eyes are too familiar than just being known for a few years? It's like I knew him ever since he was born. Weird, eh?

"I'm the future king Hao." He calmly introduced and showed a smile.

"Seriously?" We, the three idiots, muffled in unison.

_Ah… so his name is Hao. Isn't that like leaf king or something? No wonder why the future king drama was added._

"Hao-sama serious!" Opacho defended and we all sweat dropped.

"Ah! So what will you name your team?" Yoh suddenly asked when he saw Hao about to riposte.

"Uh…"

"How about you name yourselves, taiyou-gumi*?" Hao suggested but I knew for a fact that he wants us to use it.

"Well, better that than nothing, right?" Kyoko answered.

"Whatever. I'm going to the farm. Those carrots won't harvest themselves." She excused herself and strode off.

"That reminds me! I had some stuff to do." She snapped and walked back inside the house behind her. "Later, Fumiko!"

"Ah, be careful." I waved good bye even though she can't see it.

"Yoh, isn't Anna going to be mad at you if you slack off again?" Hao reminded him with a sly smirk in his face.

Yoh's face paled and he hurriedly starts jogging away. "SAYONARA!"

"Can we talk?" I asked Hao.

I got a curious look from him and then he smirked and repeated the same position earlier and of course I blushed again. The only difference this time is his hand is actually slipping itself in my right hand. His warm breath tickled my skin which caused me to blush even more.

"Let's go." He tugged my hand and dragged me elsewhere. "Opacho go back to the base."

"Yes, Hao-sama." She nicely answered and she disappeared.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Somewhere private." He calmly replied.

"Oh, so you know what the word private means but you can't give me that privacy last night." I pointed out and he paused walking.

"I knew you know that I did it yet you didn't even tell your main spirit about who done it." He neared his face again. "Why is that then?"

I faltered and looked down. Why is that? I really have no clue. I just don't feel like saying it. I clenched my fists and stomped away from him but of course he dragged my red hoodie and made me face him.

"You said you want to talk to me." He prompted. "Then you're leaving, how rude is that?"

I gasped in annoyance and tried to slap him only to be blocked by his hand. I tried using my left hand but he managed to block it too. I was so annoyed but I didn't let my anger get the best of me. He chuckled and let my hands go.

"That's a good girl." He complimented as if talking to a kid. "Never lose your cool or you're dead."

"Are we private enough yet?" I asked to change the topic.

_What does he mean that I'm dead?_

"Almost."

He brought me somewhere which I really have no idea where but I let him tug me than struggle. He finally stopped and we were in the middle of the forest. He pinned me all of a sudden to the ground and his hair covered my view around the place. I blushed furiously and he chuckled sorta evilly.

"What do you want to talk about then?" He simply said. "Say something wrong I'll kill your family."

"I just want to say thank you for saving me in that fire…" I gulped as I tried to sound normal which is an obvious fail.

"I saved you and it's your turn to give the favor." He dared.

"W-what favor?" I slightly panicked. Just slightly.

"Be mine."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology

* taiyou-gumi basically means sun group


	6. A deal with the crazy family

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

* * *

Chapter 6: A deal with the crazy family

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

"Be mine."

"What did you say?!"

He groaned in annoyance and glared at me. "I want you to be mine! I want you to fucking marry me!"

"Whoa! That is something I can't help you with!" I yelled back.

"Yes, you can." He started licking my neck and I can help but squirm. "Just accept it. Marry me."

"You don't understand!" I protested and he lifted his head a little for us to be able to see eye to eye. "You only marry a person you love. We both know we don't love each other, yes?"

"I love things or people that interest me." He simply answered. "And you interest me the most."

"That was interest, not love." I replied quickly trying to ignore the fact that I'm interesting for him.

"You don't want me to force things now, do you?" He smirked evilly and blew at my ear making me moan. "You like it there?"

I pushed him as hard as I could but to no avail so I bit him. Instead of being in pain he seems to actually enjoy it. Just what the heck did I get myself into?

"You're marking me as your territory already?" He smirked evilly and bit my neck not too hard but enough to make it bleed. I groaned in pain and he just sucked on it. "I should be the one who's doing that."

"I'm trying to make you go in pain so you could release me, idiot!" I cried in defeat.

He chuckled as he stopped sucking on the bite. "You are really interesting."

"That's it!" I shouted angrily and kicked his balls.

He winced in the sudden pain and I managed to slip through his weight and run away. He laughed loudly and for the first time, it made me shiver in fear. I looked back for a moment and immediately regretted it.

"I'm the great onmyouji, Asakura Hao." Start speaking in a deadly tone. "No one escapes from me."

"H-Hao…" I stuttered and gulped. "Uh… your hair is… Uhm…"

For some reason it manage him to control himself a little. I sighed in relief and I pointed his hair. He looked at his hair and he let out a manly scream.

"Help me out here!" He ordered.

"Why don't you use your shamanic powers in that?" I pointed out still calming my face.

_The great onmyouji, huh… yet here you are asking for my help._

"Are you crazy!? There's no way I'll burn my hair off!" He rudely countered and yanked his hair off the branch where it got tangled.

"How about this." It got his attention and listened. "I'll help you out there and that's the repayment you get from saving me."

His old smirk returned and tilted his head in a cocky way. "A life for a hair? No chance. You'll be mine, Fumiko."

_He got a point there. Life is more valuable than hair. Hair can be easily grown but life can never be replaced._

"Hmm…" I think for a moment and grinned. "How about if you managed to live with the humans for a week without causing any harm."

"Tch. If I get to live with you, fine." He added in my condition.

"If you will do every single rule I give you." I immediately backed up.

"If I got to sleep with you." He grinned knowing I'm about to run out of ideas.

"If you don't do anything without my permission." I quickly supplied.

"If I got to go on a date with you within the week." He slyly remarked.

"If you stop retorting at everything I say then it's a deal." I finally said for I run out of ideas.

"One last thing." Hao said and I groaned in anger.

"What?"

"It won't stop me from making you fall for me." He finished.

I sighed and agreed. An obvious beam of victory appeared on Hao's face and I can't help but shrug. I pull out a red hair brush out of my hoodie pocket and slowly brushed his hair. Darn, if I only don't like long hair I would have just abandoned him here. I noticed how soft his hair is and it actually smells good. A few more strokes and his hair slowly untangled itself off the branch.

"Thanks. Now, to your house." He commanded with a playful smirk.

I sighed both outward and inwardly. "This way."

"Just tell me where."

"Remember Rin's house?" he nodded so I continued. "3 blocks to the left then 2 to the front."

"Got it."

He suddenly picked me up bridal style and I blushed furiously again. I hit his chest a couple of times but he just chuckle it off. He started walking around and I keep on screaming at him.

"Lemme go!" I yelled. "This is soooo not part of our deal!"

"Oh, yes it is." He said in a mocking tone.

"You son of a –"

I was cut off when a pair of soft lips touched mines. It was warm and a bit harsh in movements. I never expected it but too be honest it actually felt good but then again I'm still mad so my anger took the hold of me. I bit his tongue when he tried to slip it inside my mouth and he dropped me to the ground.

"The hell is that for?!" Hao snarled at me.

"T-that was my –" I stuttered and cried a little as it keep on flashing to my head.

I cried to the fact that my first kiss was taken to me by a guy who I barely know and had argument with. Could my life get any worse than this?

"Ah, first kiss I see." He smirked and leaned to grab my hand. "It's my first kiss in this life too."

"What do you mean in this life?" I momentarily forgot the current situation.

He just helped me up with his hand pulling me up and without any other word he made us disappear in flames. It didn't hurt but it was hot during the process. When we reappeared we're in front of my house. Mom opened the door and eyed Hao who just smiled pleasantly and bowed. We entered the house and I showed him where my room is and told him every rule of the house including my own set of rules.

"No touching my stuff without permission. No embarrassing stuff when my parents are around. No –" I got cut off when he planted another kiss in my lips which made me kick his thigh.

"So, I get kicked in the thigh every time I disobey your rules?" He just sneered and blew at my ear again. "It's worth breaking the rules then."

"Break the rules, you'll get kick in the thigh and you'll sleep without eating the whole day at the basement." I said seriously and he just chuckled it off.

"Fine." He placed his hand at my chin and lifted it slightly. "I don't want to sleep away from you after all."

I blushed madly from both embarrassment and the fact that he is just being as cocky as ever. I stomped away and Shanti appeared with a glare on her eyes to Hao. He entered my room and made himself comfy. I sighed and placed a real smile in my face. Shanti seemed relieved after seeing it and start speaking.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"That's the guy who saved me who ironically is actually a psychopath." I answered with an obvious tone of disappointment.

"And here you always dream on seeing him." She pointed out and giggled.

"Shut up!" I pouted and smiled after it.

Whenever I talk to Shanti no matter what kind of conversation it is, I can't help but continue smiling. She giggled like a normal teenager would do in this modern world. I stared at the goddess of volcanoes and her lava like eyes twinkled in excitement.

"Why don't you try doing one of those? It would be fun!" She suggested and I shrugged.

"Maybe I should but –" I got cut off once again by the same person.

"Everything I do to me will happen to you too." Hao's tone was mischievous. "I'm not just a fire shaman and an onmyouji but I also got the curse reflection."

"No wonder it backfired when I did it last night." I scowled and went downstairs.

"YOU'RE MY MASTER'S STALKER TOO?!" Shanti gawked.

"Chantico, right?" He smiled innocently and continued. "I hope you don't mind but I'm planning to make your master fall in love with me."

"I just support my master whatever her decision may be." She honestly answered and followed me down.

I was still in the middle of the staircase so I can hear what they are talking about. I smiled at Shanti's loyalty to me. I'll give her more food for that she can be a glutton even with her body appearing to be slim. Mom was already eating and dad was gone for his business trip in Paris. Hao and Shanti went down and go to the dining room. We eat a quick dinner since mom is working nightshift as a call center agent. We had ramen in our bowls and Hao just stared at it as if it was some unknown element.

"What? You don't like ramen?" i asked him and he shrugged.

"I never ate ramen before." He said I slowly turned to mom.

"NEVER EATING A RAMEN IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFETIME IS A CRIME!" My mom yelled in a burning background and evil echo effect which startled the both of us.

"What the fuck just happened to your mom?!" Hao protested for an answer as I hid behind my chair.

"Let's just say that she's way over her head when it comes to ramen." I explained and give a nervous smile.

"THIS IS TOTALLY UNFORGIVABLE!" She continued lecturing about ramen which we obviously ignored.

"Well, everybody always gotta get their first time somehow." I smiled at mom which made her get an idea.

"If he doesn't finished his ramen completely, no lavender ice cream for you." She stated.

"HAO! EMPTY THE FREAKING BOWL OR I'LL STOP TALKING TO YOU!" I immediately ordered.

"Could it be that you like lavender ice cream?" He asked as he starts eating his ramen.

"Yes, now please finish it up, okay?" I give my sparkle effect and he looked away still eating his ramen. "I take that as a yes."

"Just what mess did I get myself into?" I heard him mumble under his breath and sighed.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Ahaha, yep, Fumiko's family is just pure crazy and good and doing outer façade to hide it. Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa & Emiko Akiyama © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	7. Unwanted Discovery

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Guest - Oh, come on! every family is crazy in any way we can imagine! XD**

** AnimeGirlSharona- I'll do my best with that! Just a question, is your username is from Sharona from shaman king?**

** Gelcertified- Nice username! and thanks for making me crack up in every review you gave this story!**

**AnnaTheDevil97 - I'm glad it did became funny. I thought it was kinda boring to people but glad to know it wasn't.**

**Sapphiet - Ikr?! He's panicking too much about his hair. XD**

**Okay, back to the story! :3**

* * *

Chapter 7: Unwanted Discovery

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

I seriously don't find any crime that involves ramen. Her mom, whom I found out that her name, is Emiko, suddenly burst out her anger about me not being able to ramen before.

"THIS IS TOTALLY UNFORGIVABLE!" She continued lecturing about ramen which we obviously ignored.

"Well, everybody always gotta get their first time somehow." She smiled at her mom who seems to get an idea.

"If he doesn't finished his ramen completely, no lavender ice cream for you." She stated.

"HAO! EMPTY THE FREAKING BOWL OR I'LL STOP TALKING TO YOU!" She immediately ordered, totally freaking out.

"Could it be that you like lavender ice cream?" I asked as I start eating my ramen.

"Yes, now please finish it up, okay?" She gave me a sparkle effect and I looked away still eating my ramen. "I take that as a yes."

_Why did I become weak on that?_

"Just what mess did I get myself into?" I mumble under my breath and sighed.

Anyways, after the ramen dilemma, Fumiko's attempt to make me finish eating so she can have her ice cream is kinda getting boring so I decided to play around.

"And what will I get for finishing my meal that I don't even ask for?" I asked with my seductive smile and tilted my head to her direction.

She blushed again and looked away pouting. "Hey, at least you got to eat!"

"Maybe I should just leave this here unfinished –" I faked setting it aside with a smirk.

"No! No! I'll whatever you want just finished your ramen!" she begged almost about to cry. "I haven't eaten ice cream for months, please!"

"I'll get goodnight kisses from now on." I said and added. "On the lips."

She faltered for a moment then stared at her mom. She was about to sob and I sighed. I guess I went a little too far in this one. I continued eating the ramen – which is I have to admit actually tastes good – and keep my eye on her as she thinks about my deal.

"You'll empty every meal and I'll give you morning, afternoon and good night kisses." She looked down and she was obviously red.

My eyes widened for a moment before my signature seductive smirk appeared in my face. I emptied the bowl and her mom brought out the tub of lavender ice cream. Fumiko's eyes lit up in delight as she saw the ice cream in front of her.

"Here, as promised." Her mom stated and winked at me. "Take care of her."

I returned the smile and nodded. "I will, it's a promise."

She left the dining room along with our dishes then went out for her job. Fumiko kept on staring at the ice cream as if facing a gold bar. I placed my hand to my chin and observed her more. An amused smile appeared to my face as she straightened herself up. She faced me showing a delightful smile and hugged me with no hesitations.

"Thank you so much, Hao!" She said happily and pecked my cheek. "Thank you so much."

"No problem. Just don't forget about our deal, understand?" I reminded her, still smirking in her sudden act at me.

Her arms are still around me and she moved to face me. "I know but I'm really happy for the ice cream. Wanna share with me up in the room?"

I nodded and she let go to grabbed two spoons along with the tub of ice cream. I grinned and placed my arms around her waist and pulled her close to my chest. She's still eyeing her ice cream so she doesn't mind whatever I'm doing to her. We entered her room and illuminant stars greeted us. She plopped herself to the bed, opened the ice cream and start digging in. She did paused, however when she noticed I was still at the door.

"What's wrong?" She frowned and halted eating. "Don't tell me you don't like lavender ice cream either?"

"You hugged and kissed me without hesitation." I smirked as I paced towards her and leaned until our noses touched. "That's something new."

She blushed as if she just realized what she just did. She stared at her ice cream and looked at me again. Her eyes are full of confusion I don't need my reishi to figure out that she doesn't understand her actions either. I took a tablespoon of ice cream and let its flavor explode in my mouth. She continued looking at me and I smiled at her. She happily leered, knowing that I liked it. I sit down beside her and start eating the ice cream with her.

"It actually feels nice to have someone to talk to…" She absent mindedly said.

"Don't you got Chantico to talk with you?" I prompted her. "You talk to her all the time, right?"

"I guess so…" She grimaced. "But what I mean is you know… alive."

"Ah, I got Opacho with me so I don't really think like that." I replied and stared at her.

"Lucky you…" She sighed and suddenly asked. "How's 'lil Opacho?"

"Yeah, I almost forgot." I agreed. "I need to tell everyone that I won't be back for a week. I'll be back as soon as I tell them, okay?"

"Okay. I'll wait." She smiled a little and continued eating her ice cream.

I started walking away to the door when I thought I heard her say something. I looked back and she was still eating her ice cream. I know that my reishi doesn't work on her so it's impossible that I heard her thoughts… or does it still work on her? I tried using my reishi but nothing came. Must be because I'm stressing out of all this drama. I made myself burst into flames until I heard it again.

_Don't leave me…_

I appeared in the camp and everybody gathered. They all greeted me and Opacho immediately hugged me as a welcome. I smiled at her and shook her hair.

"I'll be away for a week." I told everyone who grimaced at the news.

"Why, Hao-sama?" Marion asked.

"I got into a deal with her." I sneered remembering how it started. "If I manage to make her fall for me in a week, she'll marry me and if not – which will not happen – I will have to be enemies with her in the shaman fight."

"Then Opacho can play with Fumiko-tan!" She cheered.

"Yeah, that too." I smiled in her innocence and returned my gaze to everyone. "I have to leave now or I'll lose the deal."

"Is Hao-sama happy with Fumiko?" Marion asked.

I give my carefree smile and nodded. "She makes me happy all the time."

"Then Mari is happy for Hao-sama." She smiled and the rest of the hana-gumi agreed.

"Hao-sama?" Luchist called.

"Yes, Luchist?" I responded.

"Good luck. Love is a very dangerous game, one wrong move and you lose." He lectured.

"You worry too much, Luchist." Brocken commented. "Hao is much older than all of us and has seen the world since the Heian times. He got his own wife and children in both lives why not this time?"

I smiled with my eyes closed as they all regarded at me. I send my orders while I'm gone and Brocken will be in charge. When I'm done, I made myself disappear into flames and returned to Fumiko's room. She already propped herself on the bed but still awake. I sit at the vacant space of the bed and poked her cheek.

"I'm back."

"Wow, you've been out for about an hour and a half." She bluntly said.

"Oh, you're back to normal?" I teased and she just laughed.

"Whatever." She sat up and quickly gave me a kiss on the lips. "Goodnight!"

I grinned as she covered herself with the blanket, obviously embarrassed on what she did. I pulled the covers to show her face and she looked at me nervously and all red.

"Goodnight…" I whispered then peck kissed her lips.

And we that, we drifted to sleep.

Okay, not really. I jerked out of sleep when Fumiko keeps on rolling around the bed. Is she really this restless in her own sleep? I grab a hold on her and realized she was having a nightmare. Her tears are flowing and she's mumbling the same phrase I heard before I left but this time it's complete.

"Don't leave me…" She blubbered in her sleep. "Not again."

I sighed and cradled her like my mom used to do to me. "Shh… it's alright. I'm here beside you. I won't leave you."

"Hao…" She mumbled. "Don't leave me again…"

"W-what?" I asked in surprise as I lay her head back to the pillow.

_I don't understand. How could I leave you again if this is the only time we met in this reincarnation of mines?_

I know it would sound impossible but I still give it a shot. "What's your name? What era is it? Where do you live?"

"Kimiko… Heian era…" She yawned then her voice changed a little, more like a Patch Tribe tone of voice. "Chiyoko…Patch villa –"

Slumber has taken over her and I slumped back to the floor. It all makes sense now. That's why it seems like I knew her already and why I was so interested in her.

_She's the reincarnation of my wife._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa & Emiko Akiyama © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology

Name meanings

EMIKO (1-恵美子, 2-笑子): Japanese name meaning 1) "beautiful child" or 2) "smiling child."

AKIYAMA (秋山): Means "autumn mountain" from Japanese _aki_ "autumn" and _yama_ "mountain, hill".

KIMIKO (1-后子, 2-君子): Japanese name meaning 1) "empress child," or 2) "noble child."

CHIYOKO (千代子): Japanese name meaning "child of a thousand generations."


	8. Just admit it

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnimeGirlSharona - Thank you! I should have known ^^;**

**Sapphiet - Heck yeah!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Just admit it

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

_She is the reincarnation of my wife._

I just can't believe it. In all the things that the Great Spirit could do to me, why this? This is just too much. I already know that Kimiko reincarnated as Chiyoko when I reincarnated to the patch tribe. That's why I married her but back then I can clearly read her mind and same goes to Kimiko. Why can't I read Fumiko's mind? I kinda of chuckled when I realized their names all end in "ko" and both Kimiko and Fumiko are nicknamed as "Miko".

I looked at her and she's still asleep but she keeps on patting the side of the bed. When she reached a pillow she immediately hugged it but throw it away across the room. In a few minutes, her eyes fluttered open and looked for me.

"Hao? Where are you?" She asked groggily.

"I'm here." I answered plainly.

She stared at me like a child missing her mom. "Can I hug until I fall asleep?"

I faintly smiled and get my usual cocky self. "Aw, I never knew you feel this way for me."

"I can't sleep well… Shanti isn't here… I don't want to be alone." She sobbed. "I just want to have real friends."

"Is that your reason on why you join the shaman fight?" I inquired, smirking and lifted her chin. "How childish."

She shook her head and I removed my hand from her chin. "I want to see you. To thank you personally for saving me."

"You don't need to thank me." I get back to the bed and snuggled my face to her neck. "It's my duty as your husband."

"Huh?" She moved back and stared at me accusingly. "What the hell are you talking about? I'm not your wife!"

_Yet. You'll be mine Fumiko. You're always and forever mine._

I removed my poncho and tossed it on the ground. After that, I grabbed her back to me and hugged her making her face my chest. I felt her body warmed up, obviously embarrassed in our current position but I just snuggled her closer to me. I was half expecting it but I never thought she would actually do it. Her arms wrapped around my waist and she made herself comfy.

"So warm…" She noted.

"Let me remove your hoodie first then we'll sleep together, okay?" I proposed and she nodded then let go.

I trailed my fingers to her hoodie and slowly raised it. I looked at her face to see her reaction and saw that she's looking away but getting redder and redder as the hoodie reaches her face. She raised her arms and I let it slowly slip up as I let my lips leave a trail of butterfly kisses on her tummy and up to her neck. She quietly moaned and I left her a new hickey by her ear making her gasp a little bit louder.

"I was just removing your hoodie and you already get aroused?" I teased as I toss her hoodie away.

"Because you're doing perverted stuff, pervert!" She hit me with a pillow which I easily blocked with my arm.

"I forgot I have to suck it. If it wasn't sucked it will be _very_ obvious." I faked remembering and sneered at her. "We don't want your mom thinking we already did it now, do we?"

"Why are you so mean to me?!" She cried a little childish but slowly moved her hair out of the way. "Just do it quickly, I want to sleep it's just 10 in the evening."

I grinned and trailed kisses at her neck once again until I reached her new hickey. I licked on it and she moaned actually kind of seductively. I continued licking it and then when I she got used to it I started sucking on it making her gasp loud and clutch my back that her nails are starting to dig to my skin. I didn't mind it as long as I know she's losing control of herself.

"H-Hao…" She moaned and brushed her hands to my hair. "Are you… done yet?"

I paused to answer then continue sucking on it. "Almost."

"Feels weird. Like… we've done this before… many times." She spoke in between her moans and gasps.

"You really taste good just like before…" I mentioned and finally stopped. "I'm done."

"Pervert…" She took lots of deep breaths then hugged me. "Goodnight."

I sneered as I watch her fell asleep again. "Goodnight, my wife."

"Shut up." I just snickered and dozed off with her in my arms.

* * *

I woke up and realized that Fumiko was already gone. I jolted out of the bed, grabbing my poncho and run downstairs only to smell chicken curry. Chantico was floating around the house excitedly and cheering. I went downstairs and saw her wearing a red blouse with a black neck tie, black skirt with a red loose ribbon by the top, black boots and on her hair is the star hairclip I gave her five years ago.

_Ah, so she still kept it. No wonder spying on her was easy for me._

"Yay! Fumiko your dishes are the best!" Chantico praised as Fumiko offered her the food.

"Thanks." She sweat dropped as she said that and looked at my direction smiling. "Good morning! I cooked some chicken curry, wanna try it?"

I just nodded and went to the dining room sitting in one of the vacant chairs. She put a bowl of rice, chopsticks, and a bowl of curry in front of me. She sits beside me and smiled happily.

"Itadakimasu!" We both thanked and start eating.

"Fumiko, you should cook more often!" Chantico squealed like a mouse.

"If mom or dad heard you say that…" She sweat dropped again and continue eating.

I took my first bite and surprisingly it was good. "I never knew you could cook."

"I rarely cook. Mom and Dad are the chefs of the house." She admitted.

"Why are you being nice to me today?" I whispered and blew to her ear making her shiver and moan.

She hit my shoulder but I was strong enough not to feel any pain. "Stop doing that! It's freaky!"

I snickered and continue eating. "Just admit it. You're in love with me."

"Shut up!" She yelled and pouted as she eats.

"Stop being so denial. It was very obvious…" I commented then whispered to her ear. "You even let me suck your new hickey with no hesitation."

"I said shut up or no good morning kiss!" she dared even though she was blushing madly.

"Fine, fine." I grinned and she just fumed up. "I love your kisses after all."

"Pervert!" Both Chantico and Fumiko shouted.

"I'm just being me." I said with pure honesty and bit on my chicken.

They just ignore me so we finished our food – well, with Shanti asking for three more bowls. Such a glutton – and Fumiko hand me a package. I looked at it and noticed Luchist's handwriting in it. I opened it up and saw my outdoor attire in it along with my natural shampoo and other stuff for bathing.

_I owe you this one, Luchist._

"Where's the shower?" I asked her.

"We got a tub, if that's okay." She suggested.

_Well, it's like an onsen, right?_

"Sure."

"Follow me." She coaxed and we left.

We went down stair to the basement and saw the huge tub down there. It was filled with hot water with steam rising from it. I smiled inwardly as the warmth of the tub was starting to fill the room.

"Is this too hot or just fine?" she asked me.

"You're acting like a real wife now." I pestered. "You're really in love with me, aren't you?"

"Nope. I'm not." She gave me a peck kiss on the lips and I smirked. "That was the good morning kiss. Now take a bath!"

She tried to leave as fast as she could but I managed to pin her to the wall and she gasped. I pressed my lips against Fumiko and forced my tongue in her mouth and I began to explore every part of it thoroughly. I let her hands go and she tried to pull my hair trying to get me off but I merely ignored it as I slid my hand up her blouse. She kept struggling as I unbuttoned her blouse. I was beginning it take off her skirt's ribbon when there was a call upstairs.

"Fumiko! I'm home!" Emiko's voice echoed in the house.

"Go. Say a word or she's burnt to ashes." I warned as she fixed herself.

"I know that!" She grunted and kicked my thigh harder than she used to. "No afternoon kiss for you!"

"Aw, darn it." I faked my voice into a sad one.

She stomped her way out and I heard her talk to her mom about her work and other boring modern world stuff. I began to strip my clothes off and took a dip in the tub. The warm water really did feel nice and I let it sink in my body. I looked at the wall where I pinned her and my fingers trailed it way to my smirking lips.

"You really taste good, Fumiko." I said to myself. "Soon, you'll return to me."

_We'll finally live together without anybody trying to separate us._

I did my hair and soaped myself and I heard somebody going down. I washed the soap remains on my body and looked at the door. Fumiko came in with a towel with her.

"I forgot to leave one here." She hand it to me without looking.

"Thanks, I appreciate it." I rose from the water and grabbed the towel.

"Get ready to leave when you're done there." She said as she climbed upstairs.

"Why? Want to continue what we did earlier?" I teased and she laughed.

"Nice one but no." she sighed half-heartedly. "Today's our date. Now hurry up or I'll change my mind about this."

"So that's why you dressed up." I commented before she left the room.

"Shut up!"

"This day is going to be really interesting." I thought aloud.

"You know I can hear you, right?" She pointed out.

"Oh, now you're the one who's stalking me." I smiled with my eyes closed as I dry myself and put my clothes on. "Why don't you just admit that you love me?"

"I said…" She is obviously going to scream so I covered my ears. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	9. Winner of the Deal

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnimeGirlSharona - Yup, one of her main phrases but her main is 'so disgusting'. ****My lil cousin does but that's because she is French.**

**Sapphiet - XD He gets thigh kicks and ball kicks from Fumiko...Pretty much, yeah.**

**Gelcertified - So was mine! Heck yeah he is! Times I wish I was just my oc... More fluff on the way for you! and yes, this will be a rated M from now on. I see you're from Philippines, do you still speak in Tagalog or in English only?**

**AnnaTheDevil97 - You're about to find out :D**

**onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Winner of the Deal

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

Geez! Hao isn't only big headed but also a pervert. I mean seriously, he just grabbed me and forcibly kissed and even have the guts to remove my clothing! I had to admit I was really turned on but it's just so wrong, or isn't it?

"Where are we going?" He asked as he played with his hair.

"I'll show you the things I like about the modern world." He was about to protest but I interjected. "No but's, no if's!"

"Tch. They destroyed nature and you still like it?" He said in pure disgust.

"That's why I'm showing you the good side of it. I'm not planning to change your mind or anything. I just want to hang out with you modernly." I explained and he grunted.

"Let's get this over with." He opened the door a little hard and get out of the house.

"Mom, we're leaving!" I yelled.

"Alright, be careful you two!" She replied and continued sleeping.

We went to a theme park and he just groaned in disgust after seeing to many humans around. I giggled and locked my arm to his. He looked at me and returned to his cocky self as I anticipated.

"My, my. What is this now?" He leaned forward until our noses touched.

"It's a date, remember?" I reminded him. "Here in the modern days, couples lock arms as they stroll around."

He smirked and whispered to me. "You said _couples_ do it. You really are in love with me, aren't you?"

"Shut up!" I squeezed his arm hard but he just laughed and placed a playful kiss on my forehead.

"Tell me, are you convincing me or yourself?" He stated seriously.

_I'm convincing you or myself? I'm not convincing anyone! I'm making you see the facts…or am I really just convincing myself. Because nowadays, I really can't imagine a day without seeing you._

"I said shut up!" I stomped on his foot and he winced.

_Boy, I'm glad that wasn't the Lego shoes he's wearing. Legos hurt… a lot!_

"Alright, I get it!" He yelled back angrily and yanked me to the theme park.

"Uhm, ouch?!" I commented which he ignored.

We stopped in the middle where there's a map of each attraction. He calmed down and said sorry and of course, kissed me. I stepped back and he just grinned. He kissed me in front of so many people! I badly want to stomp on his foot again but he lit a small fire on his pointing finger.

"I will burn this whole place if you don't play along with me." He threatened and I nervously nodded in agreement. "Good!"

_Freaky…_

We first went to the killer whale performance. We sit at the front, Hao not knowing we can get soaked there since its a soak area, but come on, where's the fun on that? The killer whale, named Momo, did a lot of tricks. I, being a big fan of such animal tricks keep on cheering and I was surprised when Hao cheered too.

"You're an amazing creature, Momo!" He actually smiled a real one this!

"Hao, I suggest you to cover yourself with this raincoat." He stared at me like I was insane but shrugged it off and wore mines. "Fine, suit yourself."

And it started. Momo start using his tail and splash water to the people within five rows including us. The show ended and I barely got wet because of the raincoat but Hao on the other hand.

"Seriously?!" He yelled and I immediately pulled him down to his sit.

"I warned you!" I laughed.

We left the stadium and Hao was fuming too much about it. I hold his hand and brought him at the park where there's only a few people and has lots of trees. We stood behind a tree and he was mumbling on how wet he is. I opened my bag – which was wrapped in another raincoat – and brought out a nice dry towel. I dried him out and of course, his beloved hair is now a big mess.

"Hey! How about my hair?" he grunted and I smiled.

"I got a brush with me, chill out." I reassured.

I brought out my red brush and start combing his hair. He sat down quietly so I can reach his head since he's taller than me for about almost a foot. He was humming something and I smiled. He looked at me as his hair was almost done.

"Hey." He called.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"I think Momo is having fun on what she's doing… unlike on what I first thought that she was being tortured to perform." He pondered and I sighed.

"Actually before…" I paused as I noticed he turned to face me. "Momo was actually a victim of illegal fishing. He was rescued by these humans but in fear that they might kill Momo again, they took care of her and she performs for them as an act of gratitude."

"Show me more…"

"I will. We got the whole day." I promised.

I finished brushing his hair and he pulled it back in a ponytail. He offered his arm and I lock my arm into his. We smiled at each other and went to more shows, cheering for each animal and me telling the back stories of each animal and how the humans saved them. We were even asked to feed some dolphins which we happily participated. Then we went to the arcade and teach him how to play in DDR, x-box, play station, and other video games. He totally beat me in the sword fight simulation game but other than that he really had fun.

"I never had so much fun like this before!" We both said and laughed.

"I'm glad to her that, nii-san."

"Yoh…" Hao suddenly grunted and yelled. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me nii-san!?"

"Last time you said it's about two thousand five hundred something…" He stated carelessly.

"Hey, Yoh!" I greeted, grabbing Hao by his ear, and I saw there's a blonde girl with him.

"Hi, Fumiko-chan." He saw me staring at the girl and he grinned. "Ah, this is Anna, she's my –"

"I'm his fiancée." She finished in a cold voice.

"Eh! Lucky!" I congratulated them and I faced Yoh. "Make sure you please her, you don't want a girl to be disappointed."

"You heard that, Yoh?" Anna agreed.

"Yeah… I heard…" He sighed and cried a fountain at Hao. "Help me!"

"Can you even see the situation I'm in right now?" He grumbled as he tried to struggle free from my fingers at his ears.

"We really are brothers…" Yoh commented.

"Shut up!" He yelled.

"That's my line, idiot!" I hit his head and stomped away.

"Ow… that ring on her hand hurt my head…" Hao grumbled and noticed I'm leaving. "Oi! Get back here!"

I looked at him with a mocking look. "No way, I'm scared!"

"Haha, very funny!" He replied sarcastically and dashed towards me which made me run for my life too.

"See you guys later!" Yoh waved at us and I gladly waved back while running away.

"Stop now, Fumiko!" Hao commanded.

"Ahahah!" I continued running. "Come on! let's aim for the sunset and dash!"

"Eh?!"

I just laughed as I ran on the seaside of the theme park. Pretty cliché, I know but hey, this world is pretty messed up anyway. Hao continued chasing me until he finally managed to catch me by using his teleportation powers. Talk about being unfair!

"You cheated!" I pouted as I gasp for breath.

"You made me do so!" He replied.

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" I asked and smiled my best. "It's worth it, right?"

"Definitely worth it." He said in his seductive voice.

He placed his lips against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist. His tongue is asking for entrance but I'm still confused. Should I or not? I'm so confused that he let go and made his forehead touch mines.

"Still thinking about it?" He asked almost too gentle.

"Are you sick or something?" I frowned and tried to wriggle away from his grasp but he just smiled and remained still. "You being that nice is way weird than you annoying me."

"Oh, so you want being rough on you." He teased and smirked.

"Shut up!" I kicked his balls and he flinched in pain, letting me go.

"That hurts, you know?!" He growled at me.

"And that's why I did it." I frankly answered. "Let's go on one more place then we'll go back home."

"Where?" He asked, still recovering on his pain.

_Maybe I kicked it harder than I thought I did…_

"Your choice." I smiled.

"Anywhere I want?" He asked for confirmation.

"Anywhere you want." I confirmed.

"You serious or just pranking me around again?" He questioned with a very irritated tone.

"No more pranks, I swear." I give my sparkle attack and he looked away.

"No protesting on where?" He queried.

"No protests." I settled.

"Why?"

"I want to know more about your point of view in the world." I admitted. "I want to see what Hao sees in the world that made him hate it to the extent of killing every single human in the world."

"Even if I bring you to hell?" He teased but I just smiled.

"Even if it's in hell…" I smiled softly and hugged him. "Because you win the deal."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	10. The Witch of the Night

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnnaTheDevil97 - Yep , she did. Really? I never thought of them being a good match but thanks!**

**Wizkid - Glad about that. Thank you but of course I was in college that I work on it every free time I had. I wont stop as long as I receive reviews for each chapter. :"D thanks!**

**yunaxoxo - Yeah, something to be expected.**

**AnimeGirlSharona - Thanks! Whoa, my country has so many dialects but I only know 3 of them. Ahaha! that's hilarious!**

**Sapphiet - Glad you did. Oh come on, brothers annoy each other every bloody time.**

**Okay, continue reading now~dechu!**

* * *

Chapter 10: The Witch of the Night

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

"Why?"

"I want to know more about your point of view in the world." I admitted. "I want to see what Hao sees in the world that made him hate it to the extent of killing every single human in the world."

"Even if I bring you to hell?" He teased but I just smiled.

"Even in hell…" I smiled softly and hugged him. "Because you win."

It was a long silence but Hao straightened himself and hugged me back. He snuggled his face to my neck and sniffed it. I hugged him tighter as I let myself give in.

_Yes, from the very beginning I already had a crush on you but I'm just afraid to admit it because I was overpowered by my pride. I'm glad you came into my life, Hao._

"Can you say it?" I requested and he chuckled, making his way to my ear through my hair.

"I love you, Fumiko." He whispered to my ear and added. "For all eternity."

"I do love you too, Hao." I admitted and I felt my cheeks reddening. "Ever since you saved me from that fire, I had been waiting. Waiting for you to come back and take me with you."

He let go of our hug and we leaned to the wall that blocks the path to the sea. He made me rest my head to his shoulder and I nestled closer. Suddenly his hand was wiping something on my face and I realized I was crying as we speak.

"For a moment, I thought you had forgotten about me. That's why when I learned that you were spying on me I can't help but to be happy!" He continued wiping my tears that flowed freely as I speak everything that I had been hiding from him. "I was so happy but I can't show anyone because of I was too scared that… that…"

"That I will what, Fumiko?" He inquired as gentle as he can. He sighed and I knew he guessed what I was thinking. "I won't kill you. If I would, I had done it already. But I didn't kill you, did I?"

"Ah, true…" I sighed and forced myself to stop crying. "Do you still want to stay in the house for the rest of the week?"

"I don't mind. I want you to pack everything you need." He caressed my cheeks gently before placing light kisses on both sides. "We'll live together from now on."

"Hao…" I alleged softly and smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Ah, then I have to deal with my brother. I will become the Shaman King." He vowed.

"And still create that shaman only world?" I asked, unable to mask the sadness I feel.

He stared at me then looked down. His hair covered his face so I can't see his reaction but I'm sure he is sad too. "Are you against my dream?"

"Will Hao be happy if the shaman only world was established?" I queried instead of answering.

He stood up and dusted off his pants then start walking away. I hoisted myself up and dusted my skirt then run beside him. I give him a concerned look but he is lost in thoughts. I wonder… what's his thinking right now?

"I think I will be." He said.

"Huh?"

"I will be happy to have my shaman only world." He rephrased his answer and gazed at me. "Are you regretting your feelings now?"

I shook my head smiling and locked my hand to his. "As long as it makes you happy, I'm happy too."

He smiled tersely and teleported us elsewhere. It was hot as he does his teleportation, I should really bring ice with me. We reappeared at a mountain side and it seems that people, no, shamans are camping around. Hao placed his arm around my waist and pulled me towards him. I exhaled and the campers greeted him.

"Welcome back, Hao-sama but it isn't a week yet." A priest like guy commented.

"Welcome back, Hao-sama!" Opacho appeared and hugged Hao. "Welcome Fumiko-tan!"

"Thank you, Opacho-chi." I smiled at her and she blushed.

"Fumiko called Opacho, Opacho-chi." She told Hao.

"She must have taken a liking to you then, Opacho." Hao told the kid and she giggled.

"Fumiko likes Opacho!" She cheered.

"Is she, Kurosawa Fumiko?" A group of three girls, one with blond hair in a twin ponytails, one with orange hair and one with blue hair, showed themselves.

"A-ah, n-nice to meet cha…" I greeted nervously.

_Why am I getting creeped out right now?_

"It's alright." Hao reassured me then smiled at everyone. "Everyone! This is my wife, Fumiko. Treat her well."

"Heh, Hao-sama's tastes are really amazing!" A fat guy with glasses whistled.

"Watch your words, Zang-Ching!" A football player guy warned.

_Something's wrong._

I heard a rustle from behind and I slightly glanced to it but saw nothing. I tried to ignore it until Shanti appeared herself in front of everyone. She looked around and she froze. I was right, something's wrong. I looked at Shanti and she just nodded, already aware of what I was thinking.

"Yo! I'm Chantico, Aztec goddess of volcanoes and Fumiko's main spirit." She greeted coolly as if nothing happened.

"A kami-class spirit…" Everybody stared at awe.

A Lego boy walked towards me. It split into two revealing a man without arms and legs inside it. "I'm Brocken."

"He raised me when I was a kid." Hao informed and I nodded.

"Nice meeting you." Both I and Shanti bowed to him and he just laughed.

"She's too respectful!" Every guy noted.

"You don't want to go to her bad side." Hao warned having experienced a quarter of my torturing.

Suddenly I felt the wind around us changed. Hao stopped for a moment, wondering if it was just his imagination. When nothing happened he seemed to shoved the idea away. I and Shanti keep our guard up and showed our façade that only Hao could notice. In a few minutes, a brilliant flash of light appeared and a giant mecha-like angel appeared.

"So that's what it is." Shanti grunted and spat at the ground. "Fumiko, do you need to oversoul –"

I gathered my thoughts as I clutched on my silver dangle. Instantly it turned into threads and it bind itself to the mecha. I began chanting and a pentacle appeared underneath the mecha-like angel.

* * *

_With the thread of the silver  
of your own design  
I bind your evil  
Three times seven times. _

_I bind you from Behind  
I bind you from Before  
That you'll hurt my people  
never ever more _

_I bind you from the Left  
I bind you from the Right  
I bind you by Day  
And I bind you by Night. _

_I bind you from Below  
I bind you from Above  
That you may ever know  
The laws of Life and Love _

_I bind you with your own  
Good conscience Within  
And so let this magic  
Unfold  
And reveal your true form._

* * *

It disappeared and turned into a single bullet. Hao just laughed and the others snickered. The silver threads returned into a silver dangle that I have in my bracelet. I looked at Hao and he urged me to get back to his arms. I sighed and did so.

"That is one of the angles of the x-laws." The priest said. "I have one too but it was a fallen angel."

"Fallen angel?" I echoed. "You mean like Lucifer?"

He shot his gun and a blackish mecha angel appeared above us. "Yes, I'm Luchist and this is my main spirit, Lucifer."

"Car." I stated and he burst laughing making Lucifer return into a bullet.

"You can see its true form, huh."

"Not on daily purpose. It's a residue from the spell I cast." I explained.

"What spell is it, anyway?" someone asked.

"A binding spell." I lifted my bracelet and the dangle still has a little thread form at the end. "I'll be back in a minute."

I walked away and perform another spell using the thread as the link and my pearl to cast the spell.

* * *

_Powers I invoke_

_Which light in darkness hold_

_I am praying now to Thee_

_To take from you the memory._

_What once was revealed_

_Forgotten shall be_

_I pray now to Thee_

_So mote it be!_

* * *

"That should make them forget what they saw." I said to myself and Shanti appeared.

"Lost time memory?" She asked the name of the spell and I nodded.

"Ah, it is." I looked at her and she smiled.

"Are you alright? You lost almost all of your furyuku in that binding spell you did." Shanti asked purely out of concern.

"I'm fine, Shanti. I'm the witch of the night after all." I declared proudly and we head back towards everyone.

_Things won't be as easy going as before._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	11. Curiosity killed the Cat

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

* * *

**Could I just say how sad I am? I almost don't want to update this story but for the sake of AnimeGirlSharona I will since she's the only one who reviewed the previous chapter? Anyways, yes if this happen again I might stop this story or worst just delete it. I know very dramatic but it's just being me.**

**Okay, here's the chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Curiosity killed the Cat

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

I sensed that some shaman was around. I already knew it but even so, I want everybody to see how strong Fumiko is despite her kind looks. Chantico appeared and acted casually but the way she and Fumiko looked at each other made it obvious that they sensed it too.

* * *

_With the thread of the silver  
of your own design  
I bind your evil  
Three times seven times. _

_I bind you from Behind  
I bind you from Before  
That you'll hurt my people  
never ever more _

_I bind you from the Left  
I bind you from the Right  
I bind you by Day  
And I bind you by Night. _

_I bind you from Below  
I bind you from Above  
That you may ever know  
The laws of Life and Love _

_I bind you with your own  
Good conscience Within  
And so let this magic  
Unfold  
And reveal your true form._

* * *

She chanted these words as she clutched her silver dangle at her bracelet. It must be the mediator she uses to use magic. Silver threads encircled the angel and bind it. I made her go beside me, explaining what that thing is and she left with Chantico.

"She exhausted all her furyuku to bind that angel." I explained to everyone.

"She got a lot of potential for such small amount of furyuku." Brocken complimented and returned inside his Lego body.

"Fumiko strong!" Opacho cheered.

"She even managed to see the real form of my spirit." Luchist added.

"I never saw such a strong witch before." Marion said.

"Of course, I only pick the best shamans in the world." I grinned and they all smiled proudly.

_How easy to fool them. Where is she anyway?_

The whole place suddenly became colder. I summoned S.O.F to generate heat for us. Suddenly, Fumiko's voice echoed around but it seems like it was directed to someone else.

* * *

_Powers I invoke_

_Which light in darkness hold_

_I am praying now to Thee_

_To take from you the memory._

_What once was revealed_

_Forgotten shall be_

_I pray now to Thee_

_So mote it be!_

* * *

"Ah, she's making the x-laws forget what happened." Kana observed. "With this, they'll be in shock on how came one of their angels won't follow their orders."

"But I thought she already exhaust all her furyuku?" Zang-Ching reminded.

"All she needs is a quarter of her furyuku to refill herself and she's all well again."

We all turned around and saw Fumiko's teammates, Rin and Kyoko with their main spirits beside them. Kyoko got a green fairy like spirit while Rin owns a little panda like spirit but it was full of battle marks. They are carrying luggage, a metal spear and a whip.

"Fumiko, are you all right?" Kyoko asked without staring. She's blind after all.

"Yeah, that's for that jump start." She reappeared with Chantico mumbling about being hungry.

"Who are those?" My companions asked.

"Ah, everyone. These are my wife's teammates, Hamasaki Rin and Fujimoto Kyoko." I smiled with my eyes closed. "I named them taiyou-gumi."

"Wait? You and Fumiko are married?" Kyoko gasped.

"Nah, I think he means is like a future wife." Rin denied but I knew better.

_She didn't tell us! Some friend._ Rin thought. _But then again, she knew we would tease her to death if she told us._

_Lucky, I wish she was happy about this._ Kyoko alleged.

"The sun group, huh." Matilda spat. "It's just one of the stars in the universe, under Hao-sama's domain."

"Blah, blah, blah not interested." Rin stated. "We have no time for naming ourselves so we let him name us, problem with that?"

"Why you –" Matilda tried to retort when white rose vines wrapped her and red rose vine to Rin.

"Why even me?!" Rin demanded and glared at Fumiko.

"What?! I didn't do anything." She baffled. "It's Kyoko, nature spirit, remember?"

"Act like your age is, idiots!" Kyoko said her signature line.

"Whatever." Rin muttered.

"Remove these vines now!" Matilda remonstrated even more.

"Struggle more it will get tighter." Fumiko pointed out, smiling.

Matilda relaxed and the vines unwrapped themselves from her. She stomped back with the rest of the hana-gumi and held tightly her jack ripper puppet. I looked at Fumiko who was now chatting with her friends.

"Anyways, we have to go back home." I reminded Fumiko. "You have to say goodbye to your mom and pack your stuff."

"Oh, yeah." She sighed. "Can we do it later?"

I nodded and went to the campfire, lighting it up with my shamanic ability. I stared at it intently and enjoying the peace and quiet moment I have. It's been a long time since I have such moment where I can appreciate nature without any cars or humans. Ever since Fumiko introduced me to the modern world, I could feel to myself that I'm changing a little bit.

Everybody left to set up their tents up and readied to cook dinner, including Fumiko's friends to gather their own food until all that's left in the base is the two of us. The oracle bell beeped and it showed that the second round is tomorrow afternoon and where the location of the plane we're using.

"I didn't realize that the shaman fight's second round is tomorrow." She sighed. "And I here I am, still asking you to stay in my house for the rest of the week."

"It's okay. We just want to be together all the time, that's all." I grinned as I slip my arm around her waist.

"Hao, why me?" She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean, 'why me'?" I echoed her question.

"There's a lot of shamans way stronger than I am now. Why me?" She inquired.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?"

"Reincarnation?" She reverberated.

I nodded and stared at her blue eyes deeply. "It's where you were reborn."

"So you're saying that –" She spoke but I cut her off.

"I didn't realize it until last night." I admitted but tilted my head to her side and she blushed furiously. "Don't worry. I love you already before I even learned about it."

"So…" She looked away and I forced her to look at me. Her face showed an annoyed pout but she continued speaking. "Who am I before?"

"Well, you are my wife in both lives." I smiled with my eyes closed and she gagged. "Anything wrong with that?"

"Then how did you know it was me?!" She shook her body violently to pry out of my grasp but of course it didn't work. "You were reincarnated too, right?"

"In a way." I answered vaguely and she sighed.

"Tell me."

"Why should I?" I provoked and she puckered once more.

"Because. One, as you said it yourself, I'm your wife. Two, because it's me we're talking about and three, I'm curious." She enumerated.

"Curiosity killed the cat, you know?" I reminded and she punched my arm.

I laughed and pinned her down to the ground. She looked away and I start licking her collarbone and leave a long trail of kisses. She silently moaned and grabbed my hair. Surprisingly, instead of pulling it to make me get off her like this morning, she's pushing me towards her begging for more.

I snickered and paused. She looked at me, pleadingly and I chastely kissed her lips. I asked for entrance and she gladly opened it letting me explore every single place in her mouth. Taste of lavender ice cream and purin daifuku blend along my curry flavored mouth. She moaned within our kiss and I smiled inwardly. Once she almost can't breathe I let go.

"What will I get if I tell you?" I asked as I lingered my lips at her neck.

"I dunno…" She replied honestly.

I smirked and rolled to the side. We both stared at the stars as our hands entwine with one another. I fixed my gaze at her as she continued to watch the night sky. She started singing the same song she sang when she was waiting for the patch official.

_Yureru yume no kioku wa itsumo (The flickering memories of a dream)_

_Kodokuna yoru (Always come on lonely nights)_

_Kurai yami ni obiete (Does anyone hear the prayers?) _

_Naiteiru mayoi ko no inori wa todokuno? (Of a lost child, crying and afraid of the dark?) _

_..._

_Dakara douka uta wo yamenaide (So please don't stop singing) _

_..._

_Kagami no mukou kawa de (Call my name) _

_watashi no namae wo yonde (On the other side of the mirror) _

_Utsutsu ni tsunagitomeru (Pin me down to reality) _

_Sono kuchibiru ga tsumugu (The words your lips spin)_

_kotonoha hibiku senritsu MERODHI (Are an echoing melody) _

_Ah michibiku hikari (Ah, a guiding light) _

_..._

_Nagai toki no kioku wa (The memories of an eternity) _

_Orikasanaru WE-RU no you (Are like the folds of a veil) _

_Kieteshimau koto mo naku(Never disappearing) _

_Tada tooi sekai wo jikan wo (Just drifting forever) _

_samayoi tsudukeru deshou (In a distant world, in a distant time) _

_..._

_Futatabi meguriau koto shinjite (Believing we'll meet again) _

…

_Kagami no mukougawa de "watashi" (I wandering in search of "myself")_

_wo sagashite tadayou no (On the other side of the mirror)_

_Kotae wa haruka kanata (The answer is far off in the distance)_

_Sore wa shi de naku eien no nemuri (That's not death, but an eternal sleep)_

…

_Dareka no tsumugu ito ga (If the threads someone spin)_

_Kokoro wo karamete kuretara (Tangled round my heart)_

_Shinjite ii no deshou ka (Would it be okay to believe?)_

_Owaranu utsutsu no yume kara (From a real dream that never ends)_

_Ah hibiku merodi (Ah, an echoing melody)_

_Ah iroasenu hikari wo... (Ah, the unfading light...)_

"I…" She looked at my eyes deeply as she finished singing. "Could be one with you."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Song = Utsutsu no Yume © Kukui

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	12. Royal tea maker, Kimiko

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnimeGirlSharona - It depends on the number of reviews. I don't want to waste time making stories that nobody even reads.**

**AnnaTheDevil97 - Thank you. I normally update once a day but due to the lack of reviews it not only disappoints me but it also lessens my interest about my own story making me ignore it.**

**Sapphiet - Whoa, what?**

**Here goes the story, I originally planned to have a glass of lemonade for this but I'm not really in the mood to write one and they were going to do it anyway sometime so I decided to just not to do it this time.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Royal tea maker, Kimiko

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

"I…" She looked at my eyes deeply as she finished singing. "Could be one with you."

"You mean have sex with me?" I smirked and she blushed.

"Stop talking too straight forward or I'll rip your manhood off!" She yelled as she punched my chest.

"Alright. Your first life is a Heian emperor's royal tea maker, Kimiko…"

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

_A young girl with waist long dark blue hair and sky blue eyes. Even in such young age of 16, she is already serving the emperor as a tea maker. I first saw her at the garden when she was taking her break. She is a natural mother figure, caring, and loving. I keep on observing her every time she gets in the garden and when I'm not sealing away demons. It was until one day, I didn't saw her at the garden the usual time she has her break._

"_May I help you?"_

_I looked behind and saw her much closer. Her smile made my heart skip a beat or two, her long hair was flowing wind the wind as my hair does too. She offered me a cup of tea and I gladly accept it. We both sat at a garden table by the roses and I began speaking._

"_So you know I was there." I pointed out as I drink my tea and she smiled._

"_She told me you've been watching me for some time now." She pointed to the side and I saw the old caretaker's ghost floating around._

"_Ah, you're also a shaman." I replied and she smiled once again._

"_It's been a long time since I got somebody alive to drink tea with me." She said before she took a sip of her tea. _

"_It tastes good." I complimented and she lightly laughed._

"_So, who are you?" She stared at me filled with curiosity._

"_Hao, you are?" I replied and she gasped._

"_Hao… you mean like, the great onmyouji, Asakura Hao?" She repeated._

'_Great another person to hate me… I wonder what she thinks of me.'_

_I read her thoughts and got surprised with it 'I've always wanted to see him in person! I never knew he was this kind, they always say he was evil. They all lied to me, as usual.'_

"_I'm Kimiko, the royal tea maker." She giggled, unable to control the excitement she feels. "Come here anytime you need somebody to talk to."_

"_That explains why the tea is so good." I smiled my true smile at her. "I will, it was really nice talking with you, Kimiko."_

_It started just like that, meeting every break time we had at the garden. Until one day, I can't help myself and act by hormones._

"_Is something wrong, Hao?" She asked and placed a hand at my cheek._

"_It's so warm…" I whispered. "Forgive me…"_

"_Why, what's wrong?"_

_I paused her and placed my lips gently to hers, chastely kissing her. She froze for a moment but slowly kissed back. Apparently it was her first kiss and she really had no idea what to do. Our tongues danced together as she finally get the pattern of what to do. We let go to catch some air then kissed once again._

"_Is this is what you're being sorry about?" She asked when we finally stopped._

"_Yes."_

"_Nothing to worry about." She smiled._

'_I've liked you for a very long time…' I heard her thoughts that it made me smile._

_I looked at her eyes and hold her hand. "I love you, Kimiko."_

"_Me too, Hao." She blushed and squeezed my hand gently. "I love you too."_

_Our mutual relationship remained like that for a while. Secret gazes, stolen smiles, and every break time we get our chance to finally touch, hug and kiss each other. We manage to keep it just like that for a long time until one day she was waiting in the garden in our usual spot, crying. I rushed immediately to her and she hugged me the moment I got near her._

"_The emperor tried to…" She sobbed and couldn't get herself to finish but I already know what she means._

"_I'll talk to the emperor about this." I promised. "I won't let him touch you like that."_

"_Hao, I'm scared." She admitted._

"_Tonight, meet me here. Let's get married and have our own family." I suggested with full assurance._

"_But what if –" I cut her off with a quick kiss._

"_But only if you want to." I added in my statement and she wiped her tears._

"_I want to but what if they find out?" She became so worried she is literally shaking._

_I hugged her, it's the only way I can reassure her now. "Nobody will find out, I promise. Tonight in here at midnight, okay?"_

_She nodded and calmed herself. One of the emperor's servants called her to make some tea for the emperor. She looked at me one last time with a smile before leaving._

_Midnight came and she was there waiting for me. As her gaze fell to my direction, she sighed in relief and I went towards her. She embraced me tightly and snuggled herself in my chest. I hugged her back and she looked up at me._

"_Where are we going now?" She asked._

"_Follow me." I coaxed with a smile and so she did._

_We entered the old caretaker's house where nobody dares to go in for the respect for the caretaker. She appeared before us and giggled as she knows what's going to happen. She left the house and it's just me and Kimiko left inside. I brought out a pair of rings* kneeled down to her._

"_Will you marry me, Kimiko?" I proposed with pure love oozing in my words._

_She smiled as she blushed. "Of course, I will!"_

_I slipped the ring to her ring finger and I passed to her the other one which she gently slipped onto mines. We looked at each other with leers on our faces and kissed once more. When we let go, I noticed she was fidgeting her __Jūnihitoe__'s** obi._

"_Are you sure you want to do this or you're just forcing yourself?" I asked._

"_I- I don't know how to…" She said shyly._

_I chuckled lightly and removed the 12 layers of her __Jūnihitoe one by one. She immediately reddened as her undergarments are the only ones remaining but still let me undo it. I removed my clothing to and slowly made her lay her back down to the floor._

"_Do you trust me?" I asked her._

"_I do, Hao." She tried to control her blush but to no avail. "Just… just be gentle."_

"_I will."_

_In that night, we became one. Our moans and cries of pleasure are the music that filled our surroundings. When we finished I let her rest after we dressed ourselves. It was almost sunrise and we know we should go back to our quarters._

"_See you later, my love." I whispered to her before leaving._

"_I'll see you later, Hao." She replied before slipping back to her quarters._

_We returned to our mutual relationship to avoid suspicion. At first it was easy until several months passed and her belly was getting bigger. She's pregnant and we can't hide that fact. Thank goodness, her mother approved our relationship and even helped her in giving birth. We have a son and we both decided that she would quit her place as the royal tea maker. It was a normal living that lasted for so many years. Our son had his own family in a very young age but we don't mind as long as he's happy. Then one day, I come back home only to see a half dying Kimiko._

_I rushed to her side and made her look at me. "Who did this?"_

"_They found out but mom managed to hide with our son and his family." She spoke as her eyes start to lose focus._

"_No! No, don't leave me." I held her hand tightly and gazed at her again. "I can't live without you."_

"_Remember, Hao…" She told in a very low voice. "Even if everyone says you're a liar..."_

"_Don't talk like that…"_

"_Even if you hate yourself..."_

"_Kimiko!"_

"_I'll be by your side…"_

"_No!"_

_I had had enough. First, they treated me like a demon and now they killed the woman I love. Everyone will pay for this. I let her body lay on the ground as she had spent the last breath she had. I dug a resting place for her, gently placing her body in it and placed an epithet. _

_~ Here lies the noble child who was killed by the emperor ~_

_My mind was filled with revenge. I walked straight to the emperor's castle without heeding the royal guards and others. Their thoughts just started floating in my head. Thoughts about the war, corruption, fear, and so many things that I want to pull my hair off. I tried to turn it off but to no avail. It filled my head along with my grief and anger about what happened to the girl that I love… and I lost my sanity. _

_~~End Flashback~~_

* * *

"Basically that's what happened in our lives back in the Heian period." I ended.

"You said 'my first life' meaning there's a second one." She answered logically.

"You caught me." I laughed lightly and kissed her once more. "I'll have a round for the second life then?"

"Fine…" she grumbled and stared at me. "Tell me."

"Then, there's your second life as a Native American girl named, Chiyoko…"

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

* = weheartit.c'om/entry/22917956?pgx=OpenMobileApp (remove aphostrphe at the com word.)

** = The Jūnihitoe (十二単) is an extremely elegant and highly complex _kimono_ that was only worn by court-ladies in Japan. Literally translated, it means "twelve-layer robe".

In the epithet she was mentioned as the noble child because the name Kimiko literally means noble child.

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	13. Chiyoko, the Death Angel

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnimeSharonGirl - Thank you!**

**Sapphiet - Yeah... it's really a bad time for writing stories.**

**AnnaTheDevil97 - o_o here you go Anna...**

**Oh! Remember when I said there will be lemonade? Well, here's the first glass of lemonade!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Chiyoko, the Death Angel

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

"Basically that's what happened in our lives back in the Heian period." I ended.

"You said 'my first life' meaning there's a second one." She answered logically.

"You caught me." I laughed lightly and kissed her once more. "I'll have a round for the second life then?"

"Fine…" She grumbled and stared at me. "Tell me."

"Then, there's your second life as a Native American girl named, Chiyoko…"

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

_Spunky and an inborn warrior. A blonde haired, golden eyed Native American girl that never fails to make me keep going despite how things go against my ways. She always glares at people but only shows her true self to me. She was a supposed to be offering but she managed to escape with the help of a ghost who hyoi gattai with her. We met by accident. It was during her escape, she bumped into me when she was running for her life. It was then I took her with me to Patch Village and sheltered her. She repaid everything I did to her by doing the house chores and obeying my orders._

"_Why were you running when I met you?" I asked her as she wiped the furniture. Even though I already knew it by reading her mind._

_She froze for a moment then looked at me. I gave her a 'lietomeandyou'reoutofmylife' look which made her shiver. I read her thoughts and smile in amusement._

'_Why is it that I feel like I've known this man for a long time? Those eyes really look familiar but we first met when I…' Her thoughts paused when she gazed deeper to my eyes. "Crap! Is he reading my mind or something?"_

"_Maybe I am." I replied and smirked._

"_Forgive me, Hao-sama!" She apologized then paused. "Hao-sama?"_

"_How did you know my name?" I too widened my eyes in surprise. "I haven't even told it to you."_

"_I don't know…" She kneeled down to the ground sobbing._

_It clicked the memory of Kimiko when she was crying on the garden. I looked at the girl closer and realized how similar their features are. I recalled our very last conversation before she passed away._

_~"Remember, Hao…" She told in a very low voice. "Even if everyone says you're a liar..."_

"_Don't talk like that…"_

"_Even if you hate yourself..."_

"_Kimiko!"_

"_I'll be by your side…"~_

_It was a bizarre idea but I knew for a fact that this girl has the greatest chance of being my wife's reincarnation. I smiled and go towards her, patting her head. She looked up and blushed but quickly controlled it._

"_What's your name?" I finally asked._

"…"

"_Tell me your name or else." I threatened and she finally spoke._

"_Chiyoko."_

'_Hmm… both their names had a 'ko' in the end. It could be a sign but I need to be sure.'_

"_Do you like tea?" I asked._

"_Tea is a universal drink." She replied bluntly and stood up. "But I prefer making it."_

'_That's her being the royal tea maker… just one more question.'_

"_What about your past?" I questioned and she sighed._

"_Doesn't make any sense but I keep on dreaming about Imperial Japan for some reason. I haven't been there before but I just know the place." She answered and then glared at me. "Why are you even asking this kind of stuff?"_

'_Yup, that's her. No more doubts about it.'_

"_I want for us to go out sometime." I boldly invited and she flustered._

"_Y-you mean like for a mission or recruiting shamans, right?" She clarified but I shook my head._

"_We need to get you more clothes." I pointed at her current dress and it's really ragged and tattered. "It gives me bad remarks about it."_

"_I'm sorry." She looked down, hiding her face and walked away._

"_I don't mean it as an insult. I just want you to look more…decent." I explained._

"_I know, Hao-sama just want the best for every shaman in that world and that includes image and appearance." She replied blankly. "I'll go on my own. I don't want to trouble you."_

_I immediately regret what I said earlier. I tried to talk to her again but I heard the door opened and closed. She left the house leaving me alone with my stuff. I sighed and decided to follow her. I just found out that you are my wife's reincarnation. I don't want to lose you again this time. I found her at the local clothing merchant and she was bickering with the vendor._

"_That's too much for a cheap type of cloth!" Chiyoko yelled._

"_So what? This is my shop and I decide how much a piece of cloth will be!" The vendor shout back and it took Chiyoko's cool away._

"_So disgusting." She simply said._

_Suddenly raven wings appeared on her back and black feathers flew in the air. The feathers began to envelop the vendor and choke him to death. The oversoul disappeared and Chiyoko picked up the clothing she wanted. Everybody's thoughts about their fear and intentions to kill her flooded my head and suddenly silenced._

"_If any of you want to mess with me…" She smirked evilly and continued. "Go ahead and try. You will all die anyway once my master creates the utopia in this world."_

"_Oh my god…" Somebody gasped._

"_That girl is the escapee!" Somebody yelled. "Chiyoko, the Death Angel!"_

_I smirked at her comment and new discovery of who she is. I walked towards her and she paused then bowed at me. I patted her head and made her look at me. I grabbed her by the waist and faced every human around. _

"_Harm my future shaman queen and I won't hesitate to burn you all alive." I threatened and everybody scram away._

"_Future…shaman queen…" She echoed and I set my gaze on her._

"_Yes. My future shaman queen." I grinned._

_I placed a rather harsh kiss on her lips but she gladly accepted it while battling for dominance. Of course, I won but the challenge she put up to it made me excited. We let go of each other and she blushed furiously. She immediately punched my stomach and tried to run away. _

"_You do realize that wherever you go…" I started with a threatening tone but softened it. "I'll follow and take you with me."_

_She stopped running and for the first time in this lifetime, she smiled exactly like Kimiko. I returned the smile and we went back to my house. Ever since that day, she started acting like Kimiko. Gentle, caring, loving and things you can see in a house wife. It was hard for us to find some shamans who agree in the world we wanted but it's fine. My wife is enough for me._

"_Geez, these people are too annoying." She remarked when we failed to get more shamans to join us._

"_It means they don't deserve to be part of the utopia." I answered and placed my arm around her waist._

"_Hao-sama…" She called as she placed a hand to my arm around her._

"_Just Hao." I said and sighed. "What's wrong?"_

"_Uhm… I-" She blushed furiously and just looked down to hide her face. "Never mind, it's nothing."_

_I already read her mind so I know exactly what she was trying to say. I laughed and pulled her closer to me. "I love you, too."_

_She looked up and smiled. "I was thinking…"_

"_Yeah…" I know a little blush did appear to my face but I don't mind. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"_

_She nodded. "Do as you please."_

_I immediately pushed her to the nearest couch and start removing our clothes. She left her headband on and her naked body filled me with pure excitement. I will be one with my wife once more. I pinned her down to the couch and start nipping at her ear, down to her jawline, then to her neck. She moaned seductively and begged for more. I kissed her and replied hungrily. I gave her nipples a huge kiss and started massaging it. I started licking her boobs to pleasure which made her moan even louder._

_She sits up and starts jerking my cock as she lick on it. Suddenly she sucked on it making me cum too early and she gladly swallowed it. I trailed to the lower section of her body to see her virgin pussy. I took out my tongue and put it inside. It was so sensitive that it sent her to orgasm. I smiled as I successfully made her cum so I licked it even faster. She moaned loudly in pleasure as I slowly placed my dick in to her lower lip. She screamed in pain so I kissed her and it made her quiet down. I start banging her so hard she jerked her head forwards. She cummed so many times but I didn't stop. When I felt I was getting near I pounded her even harder._

"_Don't stop!" She begged._

"_Are you giving me orders?" I smirked and she shook her head. "You didn't even say please for it."_

"_P-please don't stop!" She panted. "Not until you're satisfied!"_

"_I'm coming!" I gritted my teeth and let my liquids get inside her._

"_So…so warm…"_

_I pulled my dick out and covered ourselves with the blanket lying on the floor. She snuggled beside me with a smile and doze off. I lightly caressed her face before sleeping with her too._

_Years passed and she gave birth to twins, a girl and a boy, who look very similar to me except for the eye color. I let them hide into safety when the shaman fight started and I know they will live on. I stole spirit of fire from the Patch and defeated the seminoa tribe leaders. I was too focused on my continuous victory that I was killed but as I said earlier, I know she and our children will live on. The Patch Tribe will need exact 10 officials after all. They will need my children and they will be required to remain alive for that._

_~~End Flashback~~_

* * *

"And then the current one is you …" I completed and laughed at her reaction.

"YOU DON'T NEED TO BE SO DETAILED ON THAT ONE!" She fumed and kicked my thighs.

I yelped in pain but just chuckled it off. "Why, did you get really excited on that?"

"SHUT UP!"

And I received the strongest kick she had so far to my balls. Ouch.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

If you guys are wondering, I named the second reincarnation as Chiyoko because it means child of thousand generations which just gives a hint that she had some links from Kimiko, who existed about 500 something years ago.

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa / Chiyoko© me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	14. I'll Be Here for You

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Sapphiet - You just want Hao to be kicked don't cha?**

**AnimeGirlSharona - Yes ma'am... as long as there's reviews and time I could write.**

**AnnaTheDevil97 - ALL HAIL UNICORNS!**

* * *

Chapter 14: I'll Be Here for You

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

Geez, Hao doesn't really care about how I feel in talking about intercourse. I understand that he was "in a way" reincarnated but that doesn't mean he could just freely talk about how we did it. I stomped away towards the nearest highway and tried to hitch a ride to no avail.

"I'll take you home." Hao's husky voice whispered behind me.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Christmas?" I retorted and he just chuckled.

"You're welcome."

He teleported me to my house in front of my mom causing her to jump about 20 feet in the air. Okay, that was just an expression. She yelped but when she realized it was just me and Hao, she calmed down. We're in the dining room and mom was about to cook dinner so I suggested to cook. Hao joined me in the kitchen, helping me to cooking.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked Hao as I chopped vegetables.

"I'm trying to be helpful." He said then snuggled his face at my neck. "Or you like it better when I tease you around?"

"I like the one in between those two." I casually answered and transferred the vegetables in the pan.

"Heh, I like it whenever you pretend that you hate me so much." He hugged me from behind and sniffed my hair. "It just makes me more excited."

"Hao, I'm cooking." I spoke but he just tightened the hug.

"I don't want to lose you again." He seductively whispered.

I sighed and turned to see his face. He still has that mischievous look but at the same time I could notice the care in it. I smiled and give him a quick kiss. He grinned and tried to kiss me back but I returned my attention to the pan. He chuckled and started leaving butterfly kisses at my back. I sighed and face him again.

"Hao," I called.

He looked up with those alluring onyx eyes with a seductive smirk to match it. He made sure his hair was also covered his neck to seduce me. I sighed once more then smiled at him as I pinched his cheeks. He jerked on the sudden act but pinched my cheeks back.

"I want sushi…" I talked in my pinched face.

"You look so cute when you do that." He smiled with his eyes closed and let go. "What kind do you want?"

"Whatever you like, Hao." I grinned and transferred some of the now gravy like vegetable to the rice.

"You sure you want to eat curry rice?" He asked since we just ate chicken curry this morning. "I don't want you eating stuff because I said I want it."

"Hey, we gotta have our own experience of different food. Plus, we have your own made sushi so nothing to worry, okay?" I winked and he slightly has a tint of red in his face.

"Alright…" He simply answered and started making sushi. "Just a warning, I'm very skilled at doing this."

"We'll see about that." I replied and brought the plates of curry rice to the dining room.

When he brought out the sushi I was utterly impressed. The presentation, the garnish, it's like one of those meals that you'll only see in five star restaurants. I looked at him and he is smiling in victory. I sighed and called mom to start eating dinner.

"So, how was your date?" Mom asked out of the blue that I almost choked.

"It was fantastic." Hao answered.

"Really?"

"Mom," I called.

"Yes, honey?" She asked.

"Tomorrow is the second round for the shaman fight…" I trailed off.

"We're here to say our good byes and pack stuff." Hao finished for me.

"I understand. Good luck to the both of you."

She stood up from her chair and gave both me and Hao a kiss on the head. She patted our backs and went to her work. We both eat silently and put the dishes away. It was pretty much an awkward moment for both of us. I start packing up clothes and some food just in case. Hao was laying down my bed while reading one of my favorite books.

"You like to read stuff like this?" He asked as he waved the book.

I nodded and continued packing. He must have noticed my sudden change of mood that he went beside me and brushed my hair to the side. I looked at him and he smiled sadly.

"What's wrong?" He inquired.

"I don't know." I replied sarcastically. "Maybe I was just stressed out because the shaman fight is tomorrow and I'm not strong enough like you are!"

He stepped back from my outburst then placed a hand to my shoulder. I jerked his hand off me and get out of the house. I walked around and made Shanti appear by smoking my smoking pipe. She looked at me with sympathy but respected that I want company and not a lecturer. I don't really know where I'm going until I realized I was back at the park.

"This park… has so many memories in it." I said vacuously.

"This is the place you taught me how to be happy and appreciate what the humans did." Shanti smiled and had a day dream look in her eyes.

"It was so much fun back then." I added. "No you have to be strong. You have to be this and that kind of stuff to stop us on having fun."

"We both know this will happen sooner or later." She reminded and sobbed. "To be honest, seeing you in this kind of situation frightens me."

I looked at her full of astonishment. "Really?"

She started sobbing and I tried to calm her down but she start wailing. "I want the old happy you back! Just doing things for fun or to cut the slack off, as you used to say."

"Shanti…" I trailed off and noticed that I'm crying up too.

"Win or lose as long as we're together is good enough for me!" Shanti yelled in agony and returned in the kiseru.

I looked down to the kiseru and sighed. "Shanti…"

I walked back home only to see Hao at the front door, sleeping. I tried carrying him by the shoulder but it became difficult when I'm about to climb upstairs. It was a very slow progress but I managed to bring him to the bed and let him sleep there. I laid down to the floor and gazed on my fake stars at the ceiling. I stared at my oracle bell and sighed. I remembered the expectations my grandparents told me when I was still five.

"_You should become the next shaman king."_

"_The honor of our family is in your hands."_

"_I'm sure you can do it."_

"_You should be able to become the shaman king."_

"_You're a Kurosawa after all."_

"_We don't want to tarnish our family's honor now, do we?"_

"Enough…" I whispered to myself and silently cried.

I heard Hao shift in his sleep but he didn't seem to wake up so I let myself continue crying. It hurts so much when people expected so much on you. Whether it is in school or in your future…

"It's just too much. Don't they understand that I have my own limits too? Can't they see that I'm just a girl and am really weak?" I continued sobbing.

A warm hand suddenly wiped my tears. I looked up and saw Hao with a concerned look in his face. He carried me bridal style and placed me in the bed. He slid beside me and snuggled me close to his chest.

"Cry all you want." He said softly. "You can always cry on me."

"Why do your grandparents and parents always expect so many things from you?" I asked.

"It because they already saw their limits." He explained and I looked up to meet his eyes. "They saw their limits and hoped that their descendants can do better."

"I just can't do what they want me to do." I muttered. "I'm too weak to become the next shaman king."

"Even if you lose on being the shaman king," He paused as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "I will win it and then we'll be together. So it's like you win the fight too, right?"

"Please…" I sobbed in his chest and tighten my grip on him. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." He whispered softly to my ear and brushed my hair. "I promise."

We both fell asleep while curled up with each other. My tears started to falter and let me finally rest peacefully.

I woke up and Hao was still curled up with me. I smiled as I saw his sleeping face in front of me. I guess I'm really in love with him, huh. He doesn't snore or move in his sleep which is a good thing. I continued observing his face and I realized I was already millimeters away from his lips. I closed my eyes and let myself get even closer.

_One kiss won't hurt, right?_

The kiss was warm, soft, and felt like the many times the summer winds had caressed them not so very long ago. I was about to let go when a steady force that pushed the back of my head forward, deeply pressing my lips in place as they melted over by the warmth Hao offered as he kissed back. I let myself give in and continued kissing him. He let me go and I'm pretty sure my face is as red as a tomato or actually, maybe even redder than that. He opened his eyes and laughed at my reaction. I kicked his thigh and he finally shut up.

"You never changed…" He commented.

"Holy cow! It's already noon!" I gasped and grabbed my stuff. "I'm going to take a bath then we'll leave, okay?"

"Oh you so can take a bath and I cant. That's totally unfair." He smirked and I know he got another perverted idea. "Let's take a bath together."

"WHAT?!" I yelled that it almost shook the whole house.

We ended up taking a bath together but we're in the opposite ends. I hurriedly shampooed and rinse off so I can get out of quickly. Hao did the same but he made sure his hair is perfect. What a surprise.

I stood up and grabbed the towel as fast as I could but of course I failed.

"You got a nice a –" He noted but I threw a pail at him making him duck and cut his speech.

"SHUT UP!" I run upstairs and dressed up.

I changed into a red shirt, black frilly skirt with black leggings, black and red armband, black boots and a long sleeve black jacket. Hao was dressed in his baggy pants with star straps and his poncho. He wears this huge earrings that look like Captain America's shield. He grinned and offered a hand.

"Let's go." He coaxed and I sighed.

"Alright…" I took his hand after I carried my stuff with me and we teleported elsewhere.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	15. Blessing of the Great Spirits

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Sorry for the long time no update! I was helping my grandparents and college is just pure hectic.**

**Sapphiet - I'm reading ya mind!**

**AnimeGirlSharona - Thank you sooooo much!**

**AnnaTheDevil97 - I'm glad to hear (or read)**** that.**

**Gelcertified - Yes, yes it is. Cool! I know right? School is just too annoying especially now that I'm in college, I struggle for free time to update my stories. Thanks and it depends on the reviews. Of course.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Blessing of the Great Spirits

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

We reappeared at the Yokocha American Airbase where the Patch Tribe said – via oracle bell – to show up for the next round of the shaman fight. I looked around and everybody from Hao's camp and my pals are already here. Both Rin and Kyoko smirked at me. I frowned, not understanding what they mean when I looked at my position and saw that Hao was still pressing his body against me.

"Lemme go!" I flailed and he laughed.

"You're already pumped up for the shaman fight, huh?" He teased and kissed my forehead.

"Stop that!" I thrashed even more. "Too many people around!"

"Oh, so if it's just the two of us I can do it." He continued joshing so I kicked his balls.

"H-Hao-sama!" His companions gasped.

"I'm fine, I'm already starting to get used to this situation." He just laughed it off and pulled me closer to him. "Do that again in front of everyone and I'll burn your friends alive."

"Do that, I'll break up with you." I dared and he slyly smirked at me.

"Oh, so now you admit we're in a relationship." He pestered.

"I believe we already became official since yesterday." I reminded him. "At the park."

"Oh, yeah."

"Nii-san!" Somebody called whom I bet is Yoh.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU DON'T CALL ME NII-SAN!?" Hao yelled.

"Infinite times, nii-san." Yoh grinned.

"You do realize I will still come back to get you." He glared at Yoh and he just grinned more.

"I know but you're changing a little nii-san." He confronted and walk towards us.

"Come back to get you?" I echoed Hao's comment. "What does he mean?"

"We're not just twins. I'm half of Hao." Yoh admitted. "He needs me in order to complete his goal."

"Hao…" I looked at him and he just continued glaring at Yoh.

A large crash sounded at the far corner. We all looked at the direction and saw a blue haired guy with some Ainu pattern in his clothing, landed at the floor. The other people that rushed to the guy, one with Elvis Presley like style, and one with one single spike in his hair, start glaring at a huge red arm.

"Can I go shop around with Rin and Kyoko so you can have your moment too?" I asked cautiously and he nodded.

"Get back here once you're done." He continued without looking at me. "This will be quick."

"Okay." I felt him let me go and I rushed beside Rin and Kyoko dragging them with me to shop. "Come on."

Catching my hint, they go along with me and shop. We bought some food supplies and some more clothes. I also bought a folding fan just in case I need a different medium. I saw Rin buying some souvenirs like shirts and sunglasses. Kyoko just followed her cousin and let Rin decide what she should buy.

When we're done shopping, we three returned to where Hao's followers are and they are facing Yoh along with the guys I saw earlier. They are all glaring at Hao but he merely shrugged it off and coaxed for us to go in the plane. Once inside, we three separated for a while from them. Hao along with his followers didn't seem to notice and just continued chit chatting with each other. Hao waved at Yoh who waved back resulting for the Ainu boy to yell at Yoh and Chinese boy to scold him.

"I don't think the Patch will just let us have a free ride to Patch Village just like that." Kyoko pointed out.

"Of course they won't." Rin agreed. "We better prepare our armor oversouls just in case."

"I'll do that at the last minute to save some furyuku." I added and they all agreed.

"Why are you not with your husband?" Rin joked.

I eyed her angrily and replied. "He's not my husband."

"But he said you were his fiancée." Kyoko recalled.

"He just teases me like that." I answered. "Don't take it too seriously."

"If you say so." They both said.

I looked at Hao who was now talking with the hana-gumi and can't help but to feel neglected. I sighed and bring my phone out to shut it off as the plane start ascending. Rin grabbed her and Kyoko's phone to shut it off too. We don't want the plane to have that interference and stuff now, do we? We start dozing off since we know that travel from Japan to America is just damn long, about 17 hours to be exact.

I was still half asleep when I heard an announcement of some sort. I couldn't really understand what it is saying so I shook Kyoko and Rin awake. When they became fully aware what's going on they both held each other and me hand in hand.

"Fumiko, you used to say you want to sky dive, right?" Kyoko asked with glee.

"Yeah, why?" I replied.

"We're going to…" They both leave it hanging.

The plane suddenly disappeared making us dropped from… I don't know how high it is but it's high to sky dive.

"Fumiko!" I heard Hao yelled.

I looked at the direction of the voice and saw that they were far from us. I pouted and looked away, remembering how he just forgot about me in the plane. I looked down and saw the view of America from above.

"I can't believe it…" I trailed off.

"You three, come on and ride up here." Hao ordered.

I felt Rin and Kyoko let go and go with Hao but I remained there, still mesmerized on what I'm seeing. I heard Rin and Kyoko chuckled.

"Fumiko, get up here now!" He yelled.

"I really can't believe it…" I said.

"Don't even think of jumping after her, Hao." I heard Rin warned.

"We don't want to break her dreams now." Kyoko added and chuckled.

"What do you mean?" Hao asked irritated.

"I'M FINALLY SKY DIVING!" I yelled in pure joy and Shanti appeared beside me.

"Tell me whenever you need a parachute!" She coaxed and I nodded.

"Roger that!" I answered and continued.

The land is getting even nearer than before and I know I must use a parachute but in today's case, I don't have a parachute.

"Shanti!" I called, still giggling. "Let's give it a try now!"

"Okay!"

Shanti and I did an armor oversoul for the first time. It was consuming my furyuku but surprisingly, it's not as much as I expected it to be. I opened my eyes and smiled in the sight of my new masterpiece.

"Armor oversoul, Taiyouchou*!" We said in unison.

"Dang, I want that oversoul!" Rin complained.

"Too bad I can't see it…" Kyoko sighed.

"Not bad." Hao said.

I looked at my new oversoul and admire it. I'm now covered in magma like chest armor with red and orange wings made of lava and fire at the back. I was probably smiling like a big idiot right now but I don't care. I love what I'm seeing.

We all landed somewhere and everybody start striding in a cave-like-something-really-complicated-for-me-to-e xplain-because-I'm-not-really-a-cave-person. In short we're in front of a cave and we're going in an underground passage which actually had a no trespassing sign in front. They all ignored it so might as well do the same? We continued walking until we reached a village that is surprisingly seemed to be well taken care of…

Then suddenly it all became white…

"Where the hell am I?" I asked to no one in particular. "Rin? Kyoko?"

I walked around a familiar road and saw a broken spear on the ground. Rin's spear.

"What the?"

I start running in hopes I could see her and help her just in case she's in trouble only to find a worn out whip at the sidewalk, Kyoko's whip to be precise.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" I yelled in agony as I ran away towards who the hell knows where. I stopped on my tracks once more and saw the thing I was dreading to see the most.

One of Hao's earrings.

I slumped on the ground picking it up and cried on it. I might act like I hate him but I really do care. I clutched the earing tightly and resumed running. I am aware that I'm getting inside a forest but I came to a sudden halt when there was only a single tree in the middle of the forest. But that wasn't really what scared me the most.

"Rin! Kyoko!" I gasped. "…Hao!"

I run towards it but a barrier of some sort blocked my way and shot me back to the ground.

_Go back. Return. You shouldn't have come here._

"You're not the boss of me! You have no right to tell me what I should do!" I retorted.

_Go back! Before you, yourself won't be able to go back. Only one should remain. _

I started slashing the barrier but everything I do was being returned to me. I slashed one more time but it returned to me and made me fall back to the ground after tumbling a few times.

_Go back!_

"I will only go back if I'm with my friends!" I yelled back.

_Are you going to choose death?_

"So what if I do?" I answered. "I'll do anything to save my friends!"

I charged once more. All of a sudden I jerked in my sleep and looked around only to see Hao sitting beside me with a cup of tea on his hand. He gave it to me and I drank it all in one gulp.

"Don't worry. You just receive the Great Spirit's blessing." Hao said before I could even ask. "Just rest more. You'll need it. Rin and Kyoko are at the next room."

I felt my eyes stinging and I grabbed Hao into a hug. He stiffened for a bit but gently hugged back. He stroked my back comfortingly and whispered to me that everything's okay. I looked at him and he looked back deeply. I closed my eyes and kissed him hungrily. I'm too afraid on what I saw. I don't want to lose the person I care about. He gained dominance in the kiss and explored every single area of my mouth and wrestled with my tongue. My hands traveled to his long silky hair and pulled him even closer. I felt his arms snaked around my waist to heave me too. We ran out of air so we let go of each other and grasp some air.

"Fumiko…" He called softly.

"Hmm…"

"Tonight, let's become one." Hao requested which I gladly smiled in approval.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

*Taiyouchou = Sunbird

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin & Fujimoto Rin © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	16. Lovers Quarrel?

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Sapphiet - Thank you! I'm actually drawing it and if I'm done I will post it in my profile. OMG, yes I did! I was like "Well, that's karma for you."**

**AnimeGirlSharona - Thank you!**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Lovers Quarrel?

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

"Fumiko…" I called softly.

"Hmm…"

"Tonight, let's become one." I requested which she gladly smiled in approval.

I smiled back and let her fell into slumber. Opacho entered the room with a basket of fruits in it. She giggled as she saw Fumiko sleeping with the tea cup still in her hand. I removed it from her hand and placed it at the nearby table. It made her stir in her sleep but nonetheless she remained asleep.

"Opacho, let's go out for a while." I suggested. "I need to visit Yoh after all."

"Yes, Hao-sama." She agreed and walked outside.

"I'll be back quickly." I whispered to Fumiko's ears and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well."

She stirred again as I stood up. Opacho waited for me at the door and when got out she walked beside me. Luchist appeared and asked for permission to join along us. I placed my trademark smile and nodded my approval. We walked at the streets and I saw the hana-gumi who decided to walk with us. I sighted Yoh and his pals hanging out in the café, talking back to each other. I decided we should intervene as well.

"I see…" Yoh said.

"However," I started and they all looked at me. "Only the chosen shamans can catch a glimpse of the Holy Land of the Stars."

"So that's the Great Spirits?" Yoh spoke.

"Ah, The Great Spirits is where all the spirits without form gather. It is the source of earth's spirits and the place where all spirits return to." I paused. "What do you think? Were you excited?"

"Yeah. It was amazing, like I have thought it would be." He replied.

"However…"

We all looked at the direction of the voice and saw Marco from the x-laws along with the other members.

"It is something that you will never have a chance of obtaining."

Tension seemed to fill the place but I continued smiling since I can easily kill them or even just feed them to spirit of fire. We were about to talk when Goldva suddenly start her announcement about the rules and whatever. I already know this so I didn't really pay any attention to it.

We left the place as when don't really care about it. Luchist and the hana-gumi went to "buy" groceries while Opacho and I were strolling around a little bit more before dinner. We passed by the lake and we heard a voice singing a familiar song.

* * *

_Yureru yume no kioku wa itsumo (The flickering memories of a dream)_

_Kodokuna yoru (Always come on lonely nights)_

_Kurai yami ni obiete (Does anyone hear the prayers?) _

_Naiteiru mayoi ko no inori wa todokuno? (Of a lost child, crying and afraid of the dark?) _

_..._

_Dakara douka uta wo yamenaide (So please don't stop singing) _

_..._

_Kagami no mukou kawa de (Call my name) _

_Watashi no namae wo yonde (On the other side of the mirror) _

_Utsutsu ni tsunagitomeru (Pin me down to reality) _

_Sono kuchibiru ga tsumugu (The words your lips spin)_

_Kotonoha hibiku senritsu MERODHI (Are an echoing melody) _

_Ah michibiku hikari (Ah, a guiding light) _

_..._

_Nagai toki no kioku wa (The memories of an eternity) _

_Orikasanaru WE-RU no you (Are like the folds of a veil) _

_Kieteshimau koto mo naku(Never disappearing) _

_Tada tooi sekai wo jikan wo (Just drifting forever) _

_samayoi tsudukeru deshou (In a distant world, in a distant time) _

_..._

_Futatabi meguriau koto shinjite (Believing we'll meet again) _

…

_Kagami no mukougawa de "watashi" (I wandering in search of "myself")_

_wo sagashite tadayou no (On the other side of the mirror)_

_Kotae wa haruka kanata (The answer is far off in the distance)_

_Sore wa shi de naku eien no nemuri (That's not death, but an eternal sleep)_

…

_Dareka no tsumugu ito ga (If the threads someone spin)_

_Kokoro wo karamete kuretara (Tangled round my heart)_

_Shinjite ii no deshou ka (Would it be okay to believe?)_

_Owaranu utsutsu no yume kara (From a real dream that never ends)_

_Ah hibiku merodi (Ah, an echoing melody)_

_Ah iroasenu hikari wo... (Ah, the unfading light...)_

* * *

"Fumiko-tan!" Opacho cheered.

"Ah, Opacho-chi!" She greeted as she jumped off a tree and winked at me. "Hao-koi*."

"K-koi…" I stuttered with a little blush forming at my cheeks.

She laughed at my expression and I immediately controlled my emotions. Opacho held her arms up and Fumiko gladly carried her. She smiled at her and for a moment, I thought I saw Kimiko cradling our baby, but that image vanished in a blink of an eye. Opacho keeps on complimenting Fumiko about her voice, who is now blushing but not as red as how I make her blush.

"Anyways, we should be heading home." I reminded them.

Fumiko let Opacho down and hold her left hand. "Well, let's go. Wait, do we even have groceries?"

"The hana-gumi already got some." I replied.

She looked annoyed for a moment and looked away. I raised an eyebrow in confusion then I realized she was mumbling something. I almost didn't hear it but good thing Opacho quiet down.

"Hana-gumi, always the hana-gumi. In the plane you're sitting beside them now they did the groceries for you." She mumbled barely audible.

Whoa, is she jealous? Well, this is going to be fun. I hold Opacho's right hand and we started walking. The people who saw us passing by suddenly thought so many things, including that maybe we're already married and Opacho's our child. I placed my trademark smile and they all looked away. Opacho just keeps on humming random songs I don't think even existed yet.

"Hao-sama?" Opacho called.

"Yeah, Opacho?" I responded.

"Do you think Fumiko-tan's voice sound good?"

I saw her twitch a little to listen but still pretending to not care. Oh, that attitude just makes me really excited. I grinned and made her a little bit more jealous.

"It is but I think Mari's voice sound better."

"Eh?!" Opacho gasped and looked at Fumiko.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as good as your precious hana-gumi!" She yelled.

I was about to tease her when I noticed that tears are already forming at the corners of her eyes. I was about to wipe them when she let go of Opacho's hand and sped off elsewhere. I let go of Opacho too and raced after her.

"Hey, I was just teasing you!" I called to no avail.

"Hao-sama…" Opacho whispered sadly.

"go ahead. I'll go look for her." I ordered and she nodded.

I watched Opacho leave and start walking to the direction where Fumiko ran. I made myself look calm on the outside but in the inside I was panicking a little bit. I walked in a faster pace every minute that passed by without any sign of her. Well, that's when spirit of fire in its diminished form, it doesn't like doing the spirit ball form so he do this form instead, and pointed up to the sky. I looked up and saw her there with her armor oversoul, Taiyouchou, activated.

"Spirit of fire." I called and it returned to its huge form carrying my by its palm.

"Why do I always have to be the reject?" I heard her muttered. "I do my every best… but even my best isn't enough…"

"Fumiko…" I called softly.

"Why?" She continued, apparently still not noticing me. "Why is it always like this? Just when I thought somebody besides my family could appreciate me…"

"Fumiko." I called once again but louder and clearer this time.

She turned her head with a blank face and tears streaming down her face. "What do you want?"

"I was just teasing you. I never really heard any of the hana-gumi sing." I admitted. "I really li– love listening to your voice."

"…"

She didn't respond and just tried flying away but I immediately signaled S.O.F to follow her. When I got caught up with her I pulled her in a tight embrace. She protested but slowly just let me hold her like that and remained silent.

"I told you," I recalled. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Hao…" She turned her head to face me. "Do you really love listening to my voice?"

"Yes, yes I do." I murmured the foreign word. "I'm sorry."

She smiled faintly but enough to show that I'm forgiven. "I'm sorry too."

She undoes her oversoul and let S.O.F descend us back down to the ground. She stared at my spirit and smiled.

"So that's your spirit ally." She said.

"Ah, that's Spirit of Fire, one of the Godaiseirei, created by the Great Spirits itself." I introduced.

"One of the Five Grand Elemental Spirits…" She admired my spirit more and smiled. "Let's go home, I'm starving."

"Yeah, it's almost night time after all." I agreed and we walked home hand in hand.

_Well, at least we're not fighting anymore but tonight will be very interesting._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

* -koi is used for couples/lovers ugh you name it.

Song = Utsutsu no Yume © Kukui

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology (visit my profile to see my design for her)


	17. My Shaman Queen

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnimeGirlSharona - Yep, and here's chapter 17! XD**

**Sapphiet - Well, looks like Hao received the fourth slap of his life.**

**AnnaTheDevil97 - Thank you very much!**

**Maya - You're freaking lucky I love ice cream and unknown fans! (wait, I have a fan? That's... new.)**

**ANIMELOVERXXREVO - I will! Really?! I never thought of my story being that awesome.**

**uhm, so yeah... warning... Second Glass of Lemonade on the way! (I learned that there are approximately 5 glasses of lemonade in one pitcher so you guys will have three more lemonades in the future!) In case you want to see how my ocs look like, go to my profile at the very bottom my drawings of them were posted there. Im still drawing Rin and Kyoko but nonetheless. ON TO THE STORY!**

* * *

Chapter 17: My Shaman Queen

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

We three walked back to our campsite and saw the hana-gumi making dinner. It made Fumiko annoyed again so I ordered them to let Fumiko cook for tonight. It shocked everybody except Opacho but agreed nonetheless. She finally smiled and starts her cooking. When she was done, everybody stared at the food as they think it was impossible to make so much food out of the groceries they "bought".

"But, I'm pretty sure we only got a few ingredients." Kanna said.

"Mari got only leeks." Mari added.

"I'm sure we didn't get any seafood except for fish either." Matilda seconded.

"Well, she's a witch. She has her own ways of getting ingredients." Kyoko answered.

"Please tell me she had one…" Rin chanted softly under her breath for about 30 times now.

"Had what?" Opacho asked.

"Okonomiyaki." Fumiko returned with the said food. "Here ya go."

"Heck ya!" Rin cheered and grabbed the plate from her.

"Sorry this is all that I can cook. I can't get a hold of rice today." Fumiko apologized and everybody just gawked at her.

"Actually I think you cooked just enough." I commented and she smiled.

"Well, that's good. Let's eat!" She suggested.

"Itadakimasu!" We all said and start digging in.

We all shared the Okonomiyaki, tempura, Agedashidofu, Tonkatsu, and many more dishes that I refuse to name because I'm busy eating. Everybody seems to like it when we realized that Fumiko's group separated from us. I looked at them and Fumiko just smiled.

"Pass the freaking pepper." Rin ordered.

"Where?" Kyoko asked.

"Here," Fumiko sighed and give it to Rin.

Rin start to shake the pepper to her food then all of a sudden it reached her nose. She sneezed resulting on shoving the pepper towards Fumiko which landed at her eyes.

"I can't see!" She screamed and accidentally hit her food towards Kyoko.

"Hot!" She winced and accidentally punched Rin in the face.

"Shit!" Rin cringe as her head hit Fumiko's face.

"What the heck!?" Fumiko yelled and pushed Rin towards Kyoko.

Thus, a food war between the three started fiercely and I can't believe I've never been so glad not to be beside Fumiko in dinner. Their yells and protests about who started and how painful the damage to them is getting really intense. We continued watching them until they stopped when Rin and Kyoko's hair got all braided up together.

"Fumiko!" The cousins shouted.

Her eyes are still bloodshot from the pepper but that just made her glare scarier. "Shove pepper to my eyes accidentally or intentionally one more time and I'll break your arm."

It became very quiet and we all finished eating everybody went to their tents and enjoy a sweet slumber while Fumiko sang to Opacho so she can fall asleep. When she's sure they are all asleep, she went inside my tent with me. I put a spell around our tent so nobody could enter and no sound will be heard.

"So…" I cooed.

"I-I don't really know what to do…" She sulked at the corner and avoided my gazes.

"Fumiko," I whispered to her ear and removed her jacket. "I love you."

She looked at me with a huge blush on her face. "I love you too, Hao."

I kissed her neck and licked it. She moaned lightly and let me remove her t-shirt. I grasped my poncho and slipped it off me. She stared at my chest and traced my abs with awe. I chuckled and slipped her leggings, skirt and boots away. Her wears a lacy red bra and under wear with star prints design on it. I caressed her stomach and thighs and she moaned softly but it didn't fail on making me excited. She had a hard time on unfastening my belt, which I can't blame her, but she managed to remove it and slip my pants off. I kicked my shoes and gloves away and continued caressing her.

"What's with stars?" She asked as she saw my star patterned boxers.

"I love the stars and it's actually more like the Buddhist star." I explained as she sat up still not facing me.

"Five elements, right?" She inquired and I nodded.

I planted butterfly kisses at her back and she shivered in anticipation. I reluctantly stop however when I saw a tiny scar with a little blood oozing out from it. I faced her and she grinned and scratched her head.

"When I over souled, I was too distracted and I unintentionally used my bones as medium instead of my body." She explained. "I'll heal it later."

I shook my head and snuggled at her neck. "I'll be your yuta for tonight."

She giggled as I kissed and licked her wound and of course I healed it. I unclasped her bra and she immediately covered her breasts with her hands by instincts. She looked at me and I give her a reassuring smile making her let her hands fall down to the side.

"I can't wait anymore." I admitted and pushed my boxers off.

I pulled her panties off and she gasped, seeing my hard dick nearing to her entrance. She covered her mouth but I shoved it away. I kissed her passionately and it seemed to distract her. I slowly went down to her sacred caverns and start licking it. She tried to suppress her moans but failed miserably as I stick my tongue inside. She clutched the poncho we're using as a cover and moaned loudly. Starting to get lost in pleasure, I stick a finger as I licked her clit making her lash out in excitement. I continued adding fingers until three of it are in her.

"H-Hao…" She moaned.

"Mhm…" I answered.

"It feels good…" She said absentmindedly.

I slipped my fingers out and licked it in front of her making her blush madly. I kissed her lips to distract her and she hungrily kissed back. I took the chance and plunge myself in her. She moaned in the kiss and let go, screaming in pain.

"That fucking hurts!" She yelled and buried her nails at my arms.

"Sorry," I teased. "I forgot you're still a virgin."

"Haha, very funny!" She answered sarcastically.

"I just want to give you what you want." I whispered huskily. "Don't deny what you want."

"I know that." She replied bluntly.

"Then, what is it that you want?" I continued.

"…you." She looked away, blushing.

I nodded and made her face me. I sucked her left breast and she groaned loudly. My hand played with her other breast and slowly started thrusting in and out of her. She grabbed my hair and let herself get lost in pleasure. I smirked and switched the position of my hand and sucked on the other breast.

"Please fuck me faster!" She begged.

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, please hurry!" She pleaded even more which just turned me on.

I smirked in victory and thrust in her with a faster pace and stopped sucking her tits. I grabbed her hands off my hair and pinned it down to the ground. She continued moaning my name as if it's a chant to make herself happy. It made me even more excited and pumped even harder and she suddenly shivered.

"I- I think I'm…" She panted.

"Go ahead. You know I won't stop until I came." I answered.

"H-Hao!"

As I had said, I didn't stop despite her orgasm. She didn't mind it either she just continued begging and telling dirty stuff which made me slam myself in her. My fingers teased her ass and she giggled in delight. Telling how I wanted to fuck her at her back door and other dirty stuff. I felt that I was nearing my orgasm and I immediately thrust my hardest in her and release my load inside her.

I let myself slid off her and laid down by her side. I stroked her hair so I can see her face clearly and she obviously still lost in the pleasure of our joining. She looked at me and smiled placing her hand to caress my cheeks.

"That was the best night I ever had in my entire life." She said and snuggled to my chest.

"Go ahead and rest, we'll continue this tomorrow night." I replied and she just shifted in my arms.

"Good night, my husband Hao." She blushed and kissed me one last time before sleeping.

"Good night, my wife Fumiko." I smirked in victory.

* * *

I woke up with Fumiko gone, just like when we were still in her house. I sat up and noticed a note taped at my chest. I pulled it off and start reading it.

_Hey, sorry didn't wake you up. Looks like you need more sleep. We have a match against this group called "Team cowboys" and for god's sake Rin just started talking in old western style. I already washed your clothes and breakfast is at the door of the tent. Wish us luck! ~Fumiko._

I smiled faintly and whispered to no one in particular. "Good luck, Fumiko."

I grabbed the food she prepared and I'm not surprised that it was curry rice. When I emptied it up I burned the paper plate along with the plastic spoon and fork. I grabbed my clothing and went outside; removing the spell I placed in it. The hana-gumi stayed behind while the others are with Fumiko's group.

"Hao-sama, the fight will start in a few minutes." Mari reminded.

"Are you going?" Kanna asked.

"Of course, I will." I placed my trademark smile. "It's my wife who's fighting. I want to see what she will do."

"We'll leave whenever Hao-sama is ready." The whole hana-gumi declared.

"Ah, let's go." I replied.

We all went straight to the arena and saw taiyou-gumi with their mediums ready for an oversoul. Karim is the referee in the fight and he was already distanced himself outside the barrier. We sat at the front row to get a better view of the fight and saw Yoh along with his friends at the other side. Ren saw us and told it to Yoh which made all of his friends and the itako saw us. I waved at Yoh who waved back and got yelled by Horohoro and scolded by Ren and Chocolove. The others just glared at me but I returned my focus towards the fight. I placed my hand at my chin and smiled with my eyes closed.

"They will witness another threat in their lives." I muttered.

"Ready…" Karim yelled. "Fight!"

Before the team cowboys even manage to summon their oversouls, the three already had it and proceed attacking. Kyoko's whip lashed around Jay and he was instantly killed by the thorns of the rose thorn in the oversouled whip, buried in his pulse. Rin's spear aimed directly at Jimmy's heart which is another instant kill. Fumiko's lava blade split into tiny daggers and scorched Johnny's body from the inside. Everybody just stared in fright as me and my followers just smiled in triumph.

"Karim, aren't you going to call the winner or we still have to hit you with our oversouls?" Rin retorted which made Karim snap back to reality.

"Uh… The winner is, Taiyou-gumi!" He announced.

I smiled at them and noticed that Yoh and his friends are all glaring at me. I ignored it and approached Fumiko, catching everybody's attention. I slid my hand into hers and she merely paid any attention to the crowd. For us, it's just the two of us in the area.

"Let's go to the café and hang out for a while." She requested.

"Most certainly, my dear shaman queen." I announced and everybody gasped.

_She's mine and she'll be my shaman queen once I gain the Great Spirit._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa © me/chibichibiichigo (in case you want to see how she looks like go visit my profile. I also added Chiyoko and Kimiko's picture in my profile at the very bottom.)

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology (visit my profile to see my design for her)


	18. The Throbbing Heart

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Gelcertified - Yeah, who doesn't? He's the freaking sexy and hot guy.**

**AnimeGirlSharona - Good to know that it was sweet, I thought it was cheesy.**

**Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 18: The Throbbing Heart

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

Hao and his followers had to leave for a short moment leaving me and my teammates along with the audience remain silent. Karim was about to pick the dead bodies when we three ran beside the corpses. I looked at him and he stepped away. I shot Yoh a smile and he smiled back, knowing what I will do. Rin and Kyoko placed their hands at my back, passing their furyuku to me.

"Come, try and remember. What your form once used to be. Rise from the depths of death and return to the living. Come, try and remember. What your form once used to be." I chanted, waving my kiseru at the three corpses.

The kiseru lit on its own and our furyuku come out in the form of smoke. It enveloped the bodies of team cowboys. Slowly, their bodies start reforming and they were all back to normal but still unconscious.

"They just need to rest then they would be fine as they used to." Kyoko said as she felt for pulses.

"We might kill but only in front of Hao." Rin announced.

"I promise, we'll revive you whenever it comes to this point." I added and smiled.

It seemed to get everyone's calm back. We three walked towards Yoh and his pals – and fiancée – to finally meet the others. Yoh introduced everyone to us as we did the same to ourselves. We explained that we don't really want to kill but in front of Hao, we will but of course we promised that we will revive them afterwards.

"How did you manage to revive them?" Faust asked.

"I'm a yuta, powerful enough to revive people but I'm still young so I can only revive those who were recently killed." I admitted and he sighed.

"In the end, I still won't be with my Eliza." He said.

"Eliza?" We three asked in curiosity.

"Faust's wife." Yoh answered.

"Why don't you just disable the enemy instead of killing then resurrecting them?" Chocolove suggested.

"I know I could have done that but those three really did something before to one of us." I clarified.

"To Kyoko to be more precise." Rin added.

"Well, what happened?" Ren asked before Chocolove created a pun.

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

_It was back at the Yokocha American Airbase before departure. We, the taiyou-gumi were having a mini shopping trip as they wait for Hao to finish arguing with Yoh and his friends. A group of three cowboys approached the blind itako, Kyoko, and pulled up an old Winchester to point it at her head._

"_Back out from the fight or I'll shoot this gun." The oldest threatened._

"_How naive." She spat at the guy. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm defenseless. I won't be here for no particular reason."_

_The second guy tried to kick her stomach but a spear blocked it. A sword made of lava suddenly pointed at the oldest cowboy's neck. Rin glared at the cowboys and I just merely pushed the third one towards the second cowboy. _

"_How dare you threaten my cousin!" Rin growled._

"_We-we're just joking!" The second one stuttered._

"_Ye-yeah, don't take us too seriously!" The third one supported._

"_Liars…" I hummed._

"_I'll kill you three!" Rin tried to attack but I stopped her._

"_Not now. We can always kill them in the arena." I smiled and glanced at Kyoko._

_The oldest and possibly the leader let her go and sped off elsewhere and the two other cowboys run after him. Kyoko simply dusted her clothing and grinned at us. We both beamed back and resumed shopping. Then all of a sudden a gunshot echoed and it hit Kyoko's arm._

"_Those bastards!" Rin snarled. _

"_We'll have your revenge in the arena." I promised and she calmed down. "I'll heal her, it's no biggie."_

_I placed my palm at the wound and let her furyuku pass through. It reached Kyoko's skin and immediately repaired its body cells and spitting the bullet out of her arm. I pulled her palm away and Kyoko just shrugged._

"_We'll kill them but we have to revive them before they reach hell." Kyoko said._

"_Ah, a near death experience can strengthen a shaman's furyuku levels after all." Rin commented._

"_I think Hao's almost done. Let's go back now." I suggested and we three start walking towards Hao's direction._

_~~End Flashback~~_

* * *

"And that's what basically the reason we killed." I finished.

"Mah, as long as their alive again, everything will be fine." Yoh care freely beamed.

"We'll go back to our camp now." I excused and the friends followed. "Till next time, Yoh and friends."

We start walking towards the exit only to be blocked by those cowboys again. We three sighed and just ignored them. They tried summoning their oversouled but I quickly snapped my fingers and their furyuku suddenly drained.

"Thanks for the furyuku. I really need it after I had revived you idiots." I smirked and they all faltered.

"You guys are lucky we let you live." Rin smiled evilly afterwards. "Except that you still feel the pain on how you three were killed."

"It's your payment for hurting me." Kyoko giggled mockingly and continued walking away.

"You three!" Johnny yelled.

"Chicheena"

We all glanced up and saw Hao with his spirit ally, S.O.F above us. Hao's carefree smile suddenly crooked into a wicked grin. S.O.F's hand suddenly lunge in front of us and grabbed the three cowboys, making them face Hao.

"_**Don't you dare threaten my wife or I'll burn you alive in front of everyone.**_" Hao dared angrily as he faced the three guys.

"P-Please spare us!" The three begged.

Hao just returned his trademark smile and tossed the cowboys back to the other side of the arena unceremoniously. He looked at us and made S.O.F disappear, him landing softly in front of us.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked me.

"Nope." I answered and I looked at my friends. "You two?"

"We're good." They replied snickering at me as Hao touched my cheeks.

"Rin and I have something else to do," Kyoko excused.

"See ya later, lovebirds!" Rin hooted and dashed with Kyoko.

We both watched the cousins ran away. I looked at Hao again and I noticed he was wearing his street clothes again. I looked at him, confused but he just chuckled and held my hand.

"We're going to the café, remember?" He reminded.

_Ah, crap I forgot I just said it moments ago._

"Oh, yeah…"

I looked at myself, starting to feel insecure since I just came from battle. He laughed again and snuggled at my neck. The heat of his breath tickled me and let a soft moan escape my mouth. He seemed to be smirking from my actions and finally claimed my mouth in a deep kiss. He demanded for entrance which I gladly give and he explored every single area of my mouth. I wrestled with his tongue as I locked my arms around his neck. His arms snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him. We reluctantly let go for air and stared at each other.

"You look fine. Come on, let's go." He tugged me away the arena.

"You are such a spoiled child." I murmured.

"Am I now?" He smiled with his eyes closed.

We continued walking towards the stores and finally get in the Patch Café. One of the Patch officials, Thalim, is the vendor of the café. He immediately tensed as he saw Hao walking inside. The other shamans also stared at us but of course Hao just ignored them. He went to the counter, pulling me along him, and order.

"I'll have an espresso." He ordered.

"Ah, yes and for the young lady?" Thalim asked as calm as he could.

"I'll have café mocha." I replied. "And please don't dust it with cinnamon."

"An espresso and café mocha with no cinnamon." He listed then started working on it.

Hao and I walked to the table near the window. He sat there with his chin resting at his palm, looking outside. I gazed outside too and saw Yoh and his friends eating at the Chinese restaurant a few stall away. Hao smirked and glared at Thalim who is hurrying to finish our orders. When he finished, he gingerly walked towards us but I gave him an encouraging smile which made him feel a little confident.

"You're slow." Hao snapped.

"A-Ah… forgive me?" He sweat dropped.

"Because of the slowness, I won't pay you." Hao continued.

"You never pay anything you buy here." Thalim mumbled.

"Uhm, Thalim, right?" I called.

"Yes?"

"There's cinnamon dusting in my drink." I pointed out.

Hao glared venomously at Thalim and grabbed him in his poncho. His free hand lit a fireball and was about to aim it at Thalim's face but I stopped him.

"He can always make another one, right?" I immediately intervened.

Hao grunted and pushed Thalim away. "You're lucky my wife is kind enough to spare you."

"W-wife…" Everybody murmured.

Hao seemed to enjoy the effect of the commotion so he continued his boasting. He placed an arm around my waist and pulled me beside him. His smirk grew wider and fouler as he stared at the other shamans in the café.

"_**Hurt or threaten this girl and I will burn you alive until nothings left to you but ashes.**_" He threatened which made almost everyone shiver.

"Here's you café mocha with no cinnamon dusting." Thalim broke the cold aura of the café.

"T-thanks…" I answered then whispered to him. "You better go now, this guy is about to snap."

He immediately went back to the counter and sighed in relief. I sighed for myself too and decided to do what Hao does to tease me. I placed my hands on his arms and snuggled it closer. I felt him grin so he went back to his seat and start drinking his espresso. I took a sip of my café mocha and had a conversation with Hao.

"Be ready for tonight," Hao ended our conversation, smirking, leaving me blushing madly. "We'll continue doing _it_ until sunrise."

_Oh. Hell._

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin, Fujimoto Kyoko © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	19. Believe in his Radiance

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Guest – Thank you for the corrections! I seriously need those.**

**Okay, rant time. I'm so freaking sad! I only received one review from the previous chapter so I was again considering maybe I should discontinue this but I decided to update one last time and if a few reviews only came well, yes I will not continue this fic again. So yeah… on to the story.**

* * *

Chapter 19: Believe in his Radiance

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

"Be ready for tonight," Hao ended our conversation, smirking, leaving me blushing madly. "We'll continue doing _it_ until sunrise."

_Oh. Hell._

Yup, those are the only words that flashed on my head as he said those traumatizing word… IN PUBLIC! God, he really doesn't care about people's feelings and innocence, does he? I sighed and shook my head wildly as if it will remove the blush in my face.

"Well, isn't that something." A female voice suddenly spoke.

I turned around sharply and saw Yoh's fiancée, Anna. I relaxed and smiled at her which she merely shrugged off and sat with me.

"Do you want coffee?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I would love to have some if you'll pay." She bluntly answered.

"Don't worry it's my treat." I grinned and she faintly smiled.

"Alright, I'll get a cappuccino." She ordered and the patch official immediately gets to work.

"Where's Yoh? It's kind of odd not seeing him with you." I started as I sip the remains of my café mocha.

"He's training with his team members. How about you, why did those cowboys suddenly flew to the other side of the stage?" She asked with no interest.

"Ah, that. Hao threw them back when they tried to kill me." I explained and she almost choked. "I know, right?"

"That's just weird to hear." She admitted and regained her posture.

"So what made you talk to me, Anna?" I inquired.

"I noticed that Hao isn't making remarks about your thoughts." Anna's stares became sharp and angry. "Is it possible that you…?"

"Here's you cappuccino, anything else?" Thalim cutted in.

"None so far, we'll call you if we need anything else." I smiled and he left.

"Don't avoid my question." Anna glared.

"My, my. Busted already?" I teased and laughed. "Can you keep this as our little secret for now?"

"You'll have to tell us something about Hao in change of that." She dared.

"What do you want to know? I'll answer it but not directly." I took the dare and she smirked.

"His medium." Anna spoke.

"Hm… to be honest I don't know exactly what it is but it's something only nature can provide." I answered in riddles.

"That is good information." She answered. "Can you come over our place later?"

"Uhm, sure. Where is it?" I responded and she told me the place.

She took a sip on her cappuccino and we start talking about Hao's training, how he does things and basically stuff that can make her training list go beyond extreme torture. I sweat dropped when she mentioned that she's going to make sure Yoh will get a harder version of that training. She requested for some take outs and I let her get some cookies before she left. I approached the counter to pay for everything we consumed.

"No need, Hao will be mad about this." Thalim shivered.

"Do you see Hao in here?" I groaned then answered it myself. "Nope, so take the payment."

He beamed and took the money. He continued doing the other orders coming up and I took that as my cue to leave the café. As I walked out of the door, Hao was leaning at the nearby palm tree and motioned for me to come closer. I gulped and did as he ordered.

Hey! Even if I bully him there are just times where I can't help but get scared of him. Not because he's gonna kill me or something like that. I'm scared he'll do make out stuff in public. Nope, not gonna happen.

"I see, you helped them to make Yoh stronger." He smiled his trademark smile and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You eavesdropped." I scolded.

"I heard it from the others mind." He replied and I furrowed my brows.

"Heard from the others mind?" I echoed.

"Reishi, reading of the heart." He revealed. "But for some reason, I can't read yours."

"Ah, so that's what's it called." I smiled.

"You have reishi too?" He sound rather concerned about it.

"Nah-uh, I don't even know what that ability is." I responded innocently. "Why, you think I have something like that too?"

He looked at me questioningly, waiting for an explanation. I just grinned ignoring his demands and pulled him towards the upcoming Opacho. She cheered as we approached her and she start telling her adventures on how she annoyed Yoh's friend called Manta. Her story went on and on until I realized we're back in the base camp.

"Ne, Hao…" I called cautiously.

"Go ahead." He answered before I managed to ask my motives. "Be sure to be back before eight this evening, understand?"

"Y-yes, sir?" I nervously answered.

He looked at me wide eyed and started laughing. The nerve! I immediately kicked his shin but this time he blocked it. I tried slapping him but he also dodged it, still laughing at my efforts on hurting him. I fumed and give my last resort.

"Uuhh, so mean! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, and no more morning kisses for you!" I pouted and stomped away.

"Now wait just a second!" He finally snapped and pulled me against his body. "You don't mean that do you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't." I teased and pinched his face into a smile.

"Chut eat awt…" He said.

"Aw, you look cute when you do that." I copied his line when he did this to me.

I let his cheeks go and he grumbled. "Haha very funny."

Hao leaned down and crashed his lips to mines, kissing me deeply. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, beseeching for entrance. I favorably gave him entrance as our tongues twirled around each other, discovering one another's mouths as extremely as possible before our lungs demanded oxygen.

"Get back home soon, okay?" He entreated almost gently but the heavy tone of possessiveness lingers in his words.

"I will." I finally showed a genuine smile in my face. "Later!"

"Bye Fumiko-tan!" Opacho farewell with a blush on her cheeks.

_Crap, she saw everything._

I strode off and head straight to the place Anna said they currently live in. I knocked thrice and Yoh opened the door. He gave me one of his goofy smiles and opened the door wider.

"Hello, Fumiko-chan. Come in!" He greeted.

"Hi, Yoh and thank you." I replied and get inside.

A Kwan Do and a snowboard clashed with each other along with lots of bickering about some nonsense food choice for dinner. Ryu and Faust were talking about how to score on a girl and Chocolove making really horrible puns. I sweat dropped along with Yoh upon seeing the scenery and sighed.

"Where's Anna?" I asked.

Well that made everyone in the room froze and gazed at me as if I triggered a nuclear bomb or something. They all behaved and I realized Anna was walking into the area where we are all at.

"All of you go and train." She glared coldly at them. "I already gave you your training schedules so get to it!"

"Y-yes, Anna!" They replied nervously, with a little pride from our Chinese brat, and then sped off.

I smiled at the commotion and faced Anna. "You are a great motivator for them to train, eh?"

"I have to do it or they'll just slack off like always." She answered brusquely.

"So, why did you want me to come over here?" I asked as I made myself at home.

"I know that you have reishi like I used to." She stated straightforwardly.

"You're both right and wrong." I corrected. "I _used_ to have reishi. It's now long gone."

"I see, you were enveloped by kindness too, huh?" She muffled. "Before you even ask, Yoh is the one who removed my reishi."

She gave me a look and I knew that it was asking me who removed mines. "Will you believe me on what I will say?"

"I don't see a reason for you to lie right now." She admitted and kept eye contact on me.

"Hao did. His act of saving me five years ago in the fire that almost killed me." I revealed. "It was also the reason my furyuku increased."

"Yet, Hao himself can't remove the reishi in him." Anna continued.

"There's still hope for Hao to change, that I'm sure off." I solaced.

"You seriously believe that?" She scoffed.

"I'm his wife for both two past lives of Hao." I revealed. "I know stuff."

"So he's your fiancé in this lifetime?" She pried.

"Yes."

"How can you tell there's still hope for him?"

I slightly chuckled and stood up as I saw the clock on their house strike 7:30 pm. I head towards the door and give my answer.

"It's because, I believe in his radiance."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I REALLY MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin, Fujimoto Kyoko © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	20. Onsen Action

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Neeky-chan - Well, it's just... it's hard to write something when you think nobody even tries reading it. I don't really mind if people just simply say "update" or something like that. It just tells me that somebody actually enjoy reading it and motivates me to update fast.**

**Sapphiet - XD Why am I amused about this? Ego is the best thing to hit on. It always works. Yeah, I know... Right on what?**

**AnnaTheDevil97 - Well I've been worried about you since you never drop by to talk or review I thought something happened to you *knock on the wood* Well, glad that you're back!**

**Uhm... Warning... Slight... Lemon, I suppose. The next chapter is the real lemon but this was like... I dunno how to describe it just read it. Onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 20: Onsen Action

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

I did some preparations for tonight's activity between me and Fumiko. I licked my lips remembering the last night's experience. The way she moaned at every thrust I made, her speaking dirty thoughts, the way she begged for more. I just can't wait for her to return. I get out of the forest and returned to my comrades – if I should even consider calling them like that – pretending nothing's going on. I looked up and estimated it's about 7: 20-ish. Out of boredom, I tried reading my otouto's thoughts and for the first time I'm proud of what's his doing with his friends.

_They're eavesdropping on Anna and Fumiko's conversation, I see. This should be fun._

* * *

_**~Yoh's thoughts/eavesdropping~**_

"You are a great motivator for them to train, eh?"

"I have to do it or they'll just slack off like always." Anna answered brusquely.

"So, why did you want me to come over here?" Fumiko asked as she made herself at home.

"I know that you have reishi like I used to." She stated straightforwardly.

_What?!_

"You're both right and wrong." Fumiko corrected. "I _used_ to have reishi. It's now long gone."

_At least she doesn't suffer from it anymore._

"I see, you were enveloped by kindness too, huh?" She muffled. "Before you even ask, Yoh is the one who removed my reishi."

She gave her a look and Fumiko seems to know that it was asking her who removed hers. "Will you believe me on what I will say?"

"I don't see a reason for you to lie right now." She admitted and kept eye contact on Fumiko.

"Hao did. His act of saving me five years ago in the fire that almost killed me." Fumiko revealed. "It was also the reason my furyuku increased."

_I did?_

"Yet, Hao himself can't remove the reishi in him." Anna continued.

"There's still hope for Hao to change, that I'm sure off." She solaced.

_You seriously believe that?_

"You seriously believe that?" Anna scoffed.

_Awkward…_

"I'm his wife for both two past lives of Hao." Fumiko revealed. "I know stuff."

"So he's your fiancé in this lifetime?" Anna pried.

"Yes."

"How can you tell there's still hope for him?"

Fumiko slightly chuckled and stood up as she saw the clock on our house strike 7:30 pm. She head towards the door and give her answer.

"It's because, I believe in his radiance."

_My…radiance..?_

Then images of oranges appeared.

_**~Out of Yoh's thoughts~**_

* * *

"Why does Yoh have to think of oranges at the time?" I felt myself twitch.

"Hao-sama okay?" Opacho asked as she saw me coming.

"I'm fine, Opacho." I placed one of my trained smiles and patted her head.

"Fumiko-tan is about to return, does Hao-sama want Opacho to do something?" She questioned with her innocent eyes sparkling.

"You could go to sleep now, Opacho." I smiled again. "We have a match tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes, Hao-sama! Opacho will sleep now!" She cheered and went to her tent.

"Hao-sama, aren't you going to sleep yet?" Luchist asked even though I already know what's in his mind.

"I'm still waiting for my wife to get back." I smirk on a sudden idea that popped on my head. "What time is it, anyway?"

"5 minutes past 8." He answered. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing." I smiled with my eyes closed and stared at the bonfire before sitting beside it. "All of you go ahead and sleep. You all need to be strong for tomorrow's matches."

"Yes, Hao-sama." They all replied and went in their tents.

"My, my…" I continued smiling. "You really don't know what awaits you if you're late, ah?"

"I forgot to eat back here so I ate at the patch café. Is something wrong with that?" Fumiko spoke.

She walked towards me and hugged me from behind. I smirked and playfully traced lines at her arm with my fingers. She just sighed and buried her face at my poncho. She seemed to mumble something from behind but I cannot hear it clearly. I shifted to the side to make her face me but she buried her face even more.

"You already know about my reishi, didn't you?" She finally communicated.

"Ah, I heard it from Yoh's thoughts." I admitted. "He's been eavesdropping on the two of you."

"We know and we don't care." She spat out and finally moved to my side. "Are you mad at me?"

I chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Why would I?"

"Because I lied to you and well, didn't came all honest and stuff." She pointed out.

"So? You didn't betray me though…" I nuzzled and sniffed her hair. "I still love you and so do you. I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Crap. Why do you have to be all sweet and nice to me?" She mewled cutely.

I just laughed and stood up, stretching my arm to her. "Come with me."

"Where are we off to now?" She asked with obvious suspicion.

"To do _it._"I snickered which made her pale up.

"… You've got to be kidding me…"

I took her hand before she could protest and sped off to the forest. Once we're in the spot where I prepared everything we stopped and I immediately tackled her to the ground. She must have been waiting for a painful impact since her eyes were screwed shut until she slowly fluttered it open. She jaw dropped as she looked around.

"I didn't know there was a nice garden here…" she muttered taking the view in.

"You like it?" I smiled.

She nodded and relaxed. I looked deep into her eyes before crashing my lips to her soft warm ones. Her eyes widened at first but slowly closed them, savoring the pleasure she's receiving. I broke it up and stared at her.

"You don't seem to mind it unlike the last time." I stated.

"I'm your girlfriend for crying out loud." She deadpanned.

"Anything you want?" I teased.

"I want a nice warm bath." She answered. "I really need one."

"Can I join you?" I winked and she blushed furiously.

"S-suit yourself." She mumbled. "Is there an onsen or lake here?"

I get off her and carried her bridal style to bring her to the onsen I found when I was preparing this place. She smiled and happily jumped off me to run towards the onsen. She touched the water and frowned a little.

"It's lukewarm…" She pouted.

"Good thing you have me, a fire shaman." I whispered to her ear and blew on it.

She shivered with a blush appearing in her face once again. I grinned and use my shamanic ability to warm up the water. When it was warm enough for the both of us, I took my clothes off and noticed that she kept looking down.

"What? You've seen me naked before." I reminded her.

"Doesn't mean I'm used to it."

I laughed and yanked her clothes off her. She protested and yelled a lot but I managed to remove it all in the end. She hugged herself and covered her sacred parts.

"Fumiko, you look really beautiful." I soothed, planting butterfly kisses to her shoulder down to her waist.

"H-Hao…" She moaned and let her guard down.

I gently carried and placed her in the onsen. Both of us have a long sigh of relief and content as the water calm our bodies from the stress we've gone through the day. She leaned her head to my shoulder, smiling as she gazed at the stars and I leaned my head to hers.

"This is peaceful." She stated.

"Peaceful, indeed." I agreed and gazed up the stars. "Once I become the shaman king, I will return it to its former beauty and humans cannot pollute it once again."

"Such a nice place that would be but why the genocide?" She asked. "Can't you just place them into another place or make them as slaves or something like that?"

"And then what? Let them pollute that place?" I retorted. "My hatred for humans will never cease."

She just stared at me then shrugged. She probably figured she can't win against me. She sighed and dipped underwater for a few seconds the rose again. Her now wet hair clung to her face in a cute way. The droplets of water slowly tracing her jaw line made me focus on it. I smirked and start licking her face. She squirmed and almost dropped back first but I manage to catch her. I pinned her to the side of the onsen and start kissing her in every place I can reach.

"H-Hao!" She moaned loudly.

"Mhmm?"

"I think we've been in the onsen for a long time…" She said as she managed to get me off her. "Isn't that like a bad thing?"

"Alright…" I grunted and stood up.

I noticed her look away but slowly looked up to me. Her blush filled her face and it just made me hard. She gasped and looked away once again but I grabbed her to face my dick about a few inches off her mouth.

"Fumiko," I cooed. "This is your punishment for getting home late."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

**Rin and Kyoko's images are now available! See my profile at the bottom to view it!**

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin, Fujimoto Kyoko © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	21. Our hearts and minds are one

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Sapphiet – Well, Yoh is a mental about oranges…**

**AgnetCoCo – Thank you!**

**AnnaTheDevil97 – Ikr? SO unexpected. *eye roll***

**dwatlaskrhtcm**** – Thank you very much!**

**Neeky-chan – Yep, thanks for the review. Lime, eh… Imma use it sometime. Enjoy!**

**!WARNING! LEMONADE AHEAD! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**Alright go ahead and read.**

* * *

Chapter 21: Our hearts and minds are one

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

I noticed her look away but slowly looked up to me. Her blush filled her face and it just made me hard. She gasped and looked away once again but I grabbed her to face my dick about a few inches off her mouth.

"Fumiko," I cooed. "This is your punishment for getting home late."

"Ehh…Uhm…ah…" She mumbled and gulped. "I don't know what you mean…"

"Suck." I ordered and she mouthed an 'Oh'.

Tentatively, she rolled her tongue at the tip of my erection. She kept licking it and slowly wrapped her hand to pump me up and down. The longer it took the faster she pumped. She quit licking and sucked half of my member, still pumping me faster and faster. I grabbed her hair and made her swallow me completely. She removed her hand from my dick and placed it around my waist to keep up her balance. I pound her mouth fast and hard as she make gagging noises that pleases my ears.

"Oh, hell!" I groaned as I felt my climax coming. "Swallow it all!"

My release exploded in her mouth which made her back up a little. She swallowed all of it as I ordered and made sure none of it goes to waste. I was about to sit back down to the water when she lunge and lick off the remains in my member.

"Oh, god!" I accidentally moaned in her sudden action.

When I was all 'clean' she let go and pant for air. I finally sank down and nuzzled my face to the crook of her neck. She smells like lavender and candy which is surprisingly nice together. I nibbled my teeth to her sensitive skin making her moan out loud. A hickey was made and I licked the little blood oozing from it.

"Mine." I declared possessively.

She chuckled and kissed my lips for a moment. "I'm all yours."

I smirked and motioned to my poncho I laid down on the ground to serve as a blanket. We both get off the onsen and I carried her bridal style to the poncho. I settle her very gently then pinned her to start kissing her hungrily. Tongues dancing in perfect harmony, hands snaking to her waist and to around my neck. I let go once we start to crave for air.

"Hao?" She called softly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." She said.

I looked down to her and smiled my true smile. "I love you too."

"Hao. Do . . . do . . . you think it's okay to do this here out in the open?" She inquired cutely. "I mean, what if someone comes by and thinks we need help while we're in the middle of things. And. . ..and. . . "

I let a finger slide into her heat and kissed her again. "Did anyone ever tell you, you talk too much? Besides, it's our base camp's forest."

She just shook her head and began to like the erotic ideas that were running in my head.

"No one will see us and now couldn't be more of a perfect time to do this while we still can. Just enjoy it and talk later. You mean to tell me you weren't expecting some sort of action while out here?" I went on to tweak a nipple. "After all, you're the one that decided on not wearing a bra today."

I didn't give her time to answer as I feasted on her breasts. Alternating between sweetly caressing them with my fingers and palm to savoring with my mouth and tongue, the creamy smoothness of her sensuous skin.

Her mind must have become a blur as everything happened so fast. Before she knew it, I pinned her down again to the ground. She was flat on her back with me hovering above her and gasped sharply when I entered her in a swift movement.

"A warning would've been nice." She grinned up at me while I gazed at her with heavy-lidded eyes.

I shook my head and answered in a raged breath. "No time for such things."

Fumiko grated her hips from side to side to accommodate the thickness of me and whimpered at the force of my constant pounding. Meanwhile, I plunged my tongue deeply into her mouth, echoing the fucking that we were bestowing upon each other. Fumiko moaned loudly, her hands seeking to fondle my arms, legs, and ass, whatever she could reach. She was wild to touch me and give me back as much pleasure as I was giving her. Both our bodies were glistening; sweaty, warm, and slick as the moon bore down on them.

I lifted my head, trying to control my breathing, as I looked down at her, well aware of my near completion. "Fumiko. . .don't. . .can't. . .not much longer."

I knew that she didn't have to answer me as I could feel her innermost muscles flex and unflex more and more rapidly, gesticulating she was close. Eyes locked, faces strained, we rode furiously to the finish, spurring each other with the sounds, tastes, smells, and the feel of hot sweaty lusty sex. Fumiko bit her lip as if trying to hold back any noise but I was nippy to her actions.

"Go ahead and do it Fumiko. Scream as loud as you want, no one will hear you." I also wanted to hear her yell to the heavens, for it turned me on even more knowing it was I who could make her this way.

My husky voice tickled her ear as I spoke and on the last word with a powerful thrust had Fumiko clinging to me as she came. With each reiteration, her pleasure grew until she exploded into an ultimate orgasm so unbearably exquisite that the sounds that came from her throat were no longer recognizable to her. She had never been so noisy and was delighted to hear my cry as I followed not long after she did.

I gently laid my spent body on top of her as we both basked in the moonlight. I brushed back some of her hair that was plastered to her forehead from the sweat and peered into sky blue eyes that were narrowed and hooded with unhidden lust.

Her lips curved provocatively in a half-open smile. "Happy now, koi?"

My throaty reply vibrated through my lips as I lightly kissed her. "Quite happy. Very happy actually, I didn't think that we'd be able to pull this off but the timing was perfect for a quickie."

I slid out of her and lay next to her side while entwining some loose strands of her hair around my fingers.

"That's a quickie?" She frowned.

I laughed and traced squiggly lines on her chest. "Don't worry, you'll love it."

"Hao?"

"Yeah?" I shifted to face her and saw her lonely face. "Why do you look so lonely?"

"Whenever I'm gone…" She faltered for a moment but continued. "Don't you feel sad?"

"I do. I really do." I admitted.

"You don't seem to act like sad though." She pointed out. "Do you miss me?"

"I really miss you." I snuggled closer. "I badly miss you when you leave."

"But, why is it that you look like being separated from me is fine with you?" She asked with a bit of demanding.

I smiled and stared back on the stars. I entwined my hand to hers and spoke. "Look up."

"Why?"

"Just do it." I ordered. She looked up as I ordered and sighed. "What do you see?"

"The sky, stars and the moon, why?" She answered matter of fact.

"That's what I also see and when I see them, I know we're still in the same world even if we're far from each other." I placed a chaste kiss on her lips and she rested her head to my chest. "Even if our hands can't reach each other…"

The sun slowly rose and I noticed Fumiko is already dozing beside me. I snuggled with her and whispered the rest to her ear.

"Our hearts and minds are one."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin, Fujimoto Kyoko © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec Mythology


	22. Rin's Sacrifice

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnnaTheDevil97 - Thanks! I actually thought it was kinda cheesy but oh well.**

**Sapphiet - Soon enough...**

**Rant Time Part 2! Two reviews from previous chapter… You guys are lucky that they were two of my favorite reviews that reviewed or I already discontinued this story. Same as usual, FEW REVIEWS = DISCONTINUATION!**

**We'll leave the couples alone for a while. Rin needs some love too! So this chapter is about her adventures while my main oc is busy lovey doveying with Hao XD Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 22: Rin's Sacrifice

* * *

_Rin's pOv_

After our match, we announced our killing session and that we will revive them if they are worried about it. We talked to Yoh's group and afterwards left the stadium.

We start walking towards the exit only to be blocked by those cowboys again. We three sighed and just ignored them. They tried summoning their oversouled but Fumiko quickly snapped my fingers and their furyuku suddenly drained. Advantages of her being a witch.

"Thanks for the furyuku. I really need it after I had revived you idiots." She smirked and they all faltered.

"You guys are lucky we let you live." I smiled evilly afterwards. "Except that you still feel the pain on how you three were killed."

"It's your payment for hurting me." Kyoko giggled mockingly and continued walking away.

"You three!" Johnny yelled.

"_**Chicheena**_"

We all glanced up and saw Hao with his spirit ally, S.O.F above us. Hao's carefree smile suddenly crooked into a wicked grin. S.O.F's hand suddenly lunge in front of us and grabbed the three cowboys, making them face Hao.

"_**Don't you dare threaten my wife or I'll burn you alive in front of everyone.**_" Hao dared angrily as he faced the three guys.

"P-Please spare us!" The three begged.

Hao just returned his trademark smile and tossed the cowboys back to the other side of the arena unceremoniously. He looked at us and made S.O.F disappear, him landing softly in front of us.

"Did you get hurt?" He asked Fumiko with his lover boy voice.

"Nope." She answered and looked at us. "You two?"

"We're good." We replied snickering at her as Hao touched her cheeks.

"Rin and I have something else to do," Kyoko excused.

"See ya later, lovebirds!" I hooted and dashed with Kyoko.

We giggled as we left, making comments about Miko-chan and her lovey dovey moments with Hao. I don't really like calling him Hao-sama like his followers do and he doesn't seem to mind it so I don't. I bet Kyoko feels the same about it. Kyoko decided to go back to our base camp first and let me slack off.

My main spirit, Yume, is in his spirit ball form. He looked at the nearby forest in the way we were walking at. I noticed his eyes were filled with longing and shock on seeing the forest. I know he want to leave me to check it out but stopped himself and looked at me.

"This is the place, isn't it?" I asked with my hair covering my face.

"I'm really sorry, Rin-chan." He said.

I forced a smile and head inside the forest. "Come on, I know this time will come soon."

He just nodded and followed me. We continued walking for hours and noticed a stone statue of a huge female panda. Yume's eyes were now filled with happiness and excitement. Once he looked at me, his eyes drooped and became gloomy once again.

"This is it?" I asked once more and he nodded.

"Mother…" He approached the statue and a vague image of the female panda emerged beside it.

"Yume?" She called and hugged the small panda. "It's you, my son!"

"Mother!" Yume cried and a small light enveloped them.

"We can finally move to the next life…" His mother cried. "Together…"

"Always." He finished and looked at me with happy eyes. "Thank you so much, Rin-chan. I'm sure; you'll be able to find a better mochirei than me."

"Ah, I'll miss you." That was all that I can say.

"I'll miss you too, Rin-chan."

And with that… they moved back in the Great Spirit.

I finally let the tears that I've tried to hide the whole time to slid down and burst. I clenched my fists in my chest as if it could help remove the pain in there. It was too painful to me. He's my first friend, my ally and now he's gone.

* * *

_~~Flashback~~_

"_Stay away from that girl, she's a demon." I heard a mother whispered to her children._

"_That girl will kill you." Somebody else added._

"_They're bad luck."_

"_Demons."_

_I covered my ears with my hands to block all the murmurs but it keep on echoing in my head. I silently cried in the public zoo I was in. No one dared to comfort me since they're all afraid of me. It was a very unfortunate fate for a 5-year-old like me. _

"_Don't listen to them."_

_I shot my head up and saw a little panda full of battle marks in his face, floating in front of me. I shook my head and wiped the tears away._

"_That's right. Put on your brave face." It smiled at me and stretched out its paw. "My name is Yume."_

"_I'm Rin." I introduced and shook his paw._

"_Can you help me?" He asked. "I'm looking for my mother, she was in Patch Village but I was delivered here in Japan so now I'm pretty much stuck in here."_

_I smiled sadly and shook my head. "I can't. I don't know where this place is and I'm too young to travel."_

"_I can wait. I've waited for decades why not a few more?" He winked and sat beside me. "I'll be you mochirei until we find my mother."_

"_Mochirei?" I asked._

"_Yes, I'll be your spirit ally. You can also call me your friend." He explained._

"_Friend…" I muttered the foreign word._

"_Humans hated you since you're a shaman, am I right?" He asked cautiously._

"_I hate them back anyways." I replied bluntly. "I hate them so much."_

"_I was killed by a human." He stated._

_My eyes widened and tried to fight back a sob. "Why?"_

"_They're hungry." He smiled. "They need to hunt for food and they found me. I fought back but I'm too young… so I died but they buried my bones here."_

"_But… that's wrong!" I protested. "Eating a panda is totally wrong!"_

"_It's the only way they could survive." He explained. "It's true some humans are bad but have you considered that some of them are actually nice?"_

"_They all hate me." I answered._

"_If that's what you believe in." He simply replied and stared at the sky._

_I followed his example and sighed. "I promise when I'm strong enough, I'll help you find your mother."_

"_Thank you, Rin-chan. I'm glad I found a friend like you." He hugged me in delight and dozed off._

Friend… it sounds nice to my ears.

"_Thank you too, Yume." I sniffled a little and gulped. "You're my first friend. I hope you don't leave my side…"_

_~~End Flashback~~_

* * *

"I know this will happen sometime but I never knew it was this soon…" I mumbled to myself.

"Are you alright?" A male voice asked.

"I'm crying right here and you still need to ask that stupid question?!" I blurted out and faced the direction of the voice with my eyes still cloudy from tears. "Of course I'm not okay!"

"I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "I'm looking for a shaman to be my partner… but it seems that I picked the wrong time to ask. I'm really sorry."

I blinked and wiped my tears away. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jianjun, a Chinese warrior." He bowed as he introduced himself. "I'm also Yume's previous owner before I let him go before a war started."

"Previous owner?"

"Ah, I was wondering if I could fill in the place he left." He calmly asked with a soft smile. "But of course, it was you decision in the end."

"Why me?"

"Yume wont choose you if you're not a good person." He smiled and stretched his arm. "Will you accept me?"

"It wont be the same though." I mumbled and stared at the ground.

"Yume already know this might happen so he asked me before he left with his mother." He explained which caught my attention.

"How did he managed to tell you that when I was with him the whole time?" I asked suspiciously.

"The stares he give while you two are walking in this forest give me the hint he was giving." He answered plainly.

"You wont leave me, right?" I inquired shakily.

He bowed. "I wont, my honor as a warrior stands as a proof."

"I'm Hamasaki Rin," I introduced. "I accept you as my new mochirei."

I smiled and stretched my arm towards him. He shook hands with me and happy to know that I accepted him. My sacrifice of letting Yume go led me into finding a new friend that would never leave my side. I could never be thankful to Yume, for being my first friend and giving me a new friend before he left.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Fumiko's weapon and armor oversouls are now free to view! Check it out in my DA account!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin, Fujimoto Kyoko, Yume and Jianjun © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	23. Hao's Promise

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**Rant Time Part 3! Two reviews from previous chapter… AGAIN?! You guys are lucky that it was two of my favorite reviews that reviewed or I already discontinued this story. So, yeah as long as those two reviews I'm continuing this for AnnaTheDevil97 and Sapphiet's sake.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Hao's Promise

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

I woke up being wrapped by Hao's poncho and I'm now in my clothes. As for Hao himself, he left. I noticed a pile of leaves beside me and in an instant I knew Hao is behind it.

"Kooni, what's the message?" I asked the pile of leaves.

The leaves start to gain their cute little forms and shaped themselves into letters. It was just a single word but enough to fill the details.

_**Match**_

I sighed and removed the poncho around me and hand it to the Koonis. They seem to know what to do and left as soon as they obtained the poncho. I trudged my way out of the forest and noticed both Kyoko and Rin staring at me in worry.

"Where had you been?" Rin yelled.

"We've been worried sick about you!" Kyoko followed and hit my head.

"Ouch?" I muttered and sighed. "I slept in the forest because it feels nice last night."

"It was raining last night." Rin deadpanned and looked at me. "And you're all dry."

"You don't have to know everything I do, right?" I retorted and she just snorted.

"What's that smell?" Kyoko sniffed at me.

"Uh…"

"Oh god you-" They both clamored.

"Keep your voices down!" I flustered and marched off as I hear them laughing out loud.

"Somebody got laid!" Rin whistled.

"Anyways, we should go watch the fights…" Kyoko changed the topic.

"Ah, let's go." I smiled and noticed Rin's mochirei is different.

"What happened to Yume?" I asked. "Who's that?"

"Well…"

* * *

_~~Flashback Rin's pOv~~_

"_This is it?" I asked once more and he nodded._

"_Mother…" He approached the statue and a vague image of the female panda emerged beside it._

"_Yume?" She called and hugged the small panda. "It's you, my son!"_

"_Mother!" Yume cried and a small light enveloped them._

"_We can finally move to the next life…" His mother cried. "Together…"_

"_Always." He finished and looked at me with happy eyes. "Thank you so much, Rin-chan. I'm sure; you'll be able to find a better mochirei than me."_

"_Ah, I'll miss you." That was all that I can say._

"_I'll miss you too, Rin-chan." _

_And with that… they moved back in the Great Spirit._

_I finally let the tears that I've been trying to hide for the whole time to slid down and burst. I clenched my fists in my chest as if it could help remove the pain in there. It was too painful to me. He's my first friend, my ally and now he's gone._

"_I know this will happen sometime but I never knew it was this soon…" I mumbled to myself._

"_Are you alright?" A male voice asked._

"_I'm crying right here and you still need to ask that stupid question?!" I blurted out and faced the direction of the voice with my eyes still cloudy from tears. "Of course I'm not okay!"_

"_I'm sorry." He apologized sincerely. "I'm currently looking for a shaman to be my partner… but it seems that I picked the wrong time to ask. I'm really sorry."_

_I blinked and wiped my tears away. "Who are you?"_

"_I'm Jianjun, a Chinese warrior." He bowed as he introduced himself. "I'm also Yume's previous owner before I let him go before a war started." _

"_Previous owner?"_

"_Ah, I was wondering if I could fill in the position he left." He calmly asked with a soft smile. "But of course, it was you decision in the end."_

"_Why me?"_

"_Yume won't choose you if you're not a good person." He smiled and stretched his arm. "Will you accept me?"_

"_It won't be the same though." I mumbled and stared at the ground._

"_Yume already know this might happen so he asked me before he left with his mother." He explained which caught my attention._

"_How did he managed to tell you that when I was with him the whole time?" I asked suspiciously._

"_The stares he gave while you two are walking in this forest give me the hint he was giving." He answered plainly._

"_You won't leave me, right?" I inquired shakily._

_He bowed. "I won't, my honor as a warrior stands as a proof."_

"_I'm Hamasaki Rin," I introduced. "I accept you as my new mochirei."_

_~~End Flashback and pOv~~_

* * *

"Sorry…" I apologized sincerely and she just shrugged.

"Well, let's leave before we all turn into emo's." Rin said and dragged me with Kyoko to the stadium.

The place was filled already and we had a hard time looking for seats. Mari approached us and greeted us expressionless.

"This way, Kurosawa-san and friends." She coaxed.

"Okay…" We three replied and followed her.

We arrived at their area and noticed it was the only area with lots of space. I guess they are too scared to be near them or they already claimed the area as theirs. We sat down and faced the arena. It took me a minute to adjust my eyes and saw Hao with Opacho and Luchist.

I leaned close and noticed that Hao is just wearing his pants and fingerless gloves. The Koonis finally arrived and went to Hao, handing him his poncho. He grinned and looked towards my direction, waving at us. Opacho did the same thing and seems to cheer about something. I simply smiled and waved back.

"It's Hoshi-gumi versus X-III!" The announcer, Thalim announced. He started making so many comments about them and I heard Mati spoke.

"How foolish. I already know the results of the match!" She scoffed as she used the vendo.

I hadn't paid much attention because of her comment but one word managed to snap my attention back to Hao.

_**DEATH.**_ That's what that x-law member declared.

Hao and his members just smiled. Opacho and Luchist get off the arena and Hao stand there on his own.

"What's the meaning of this?" That x-law guy asked.

"Just now, hana-gumi defeated the opponents quickly." Hao raised an eyebrow to show how obvious it is. "To let the audience feel satisfied, I'll the only one who'll fight you."

They just grunted in annoyance of Hao's cockiness. I sighed and mentally slapped myself. He just loves provoking his enemies.

"Geez, your husband just love attracting trouble!" Rin scolded at me.

"I don't think he will do it for no reason though." Kyoko added.

"It was an advantage I have to admit. It makes your opponents lose their calmness and make their anger overpower their judgment resulting to their own defeat." I remarked which made me earn a lot of gazed from Hao's other followers.

"She's smart." Blocken praised.

"I'm just an idiotic observant." I countered and focused once again in the match.

In a few moments, the "angels" are summoned and charged at Hao. He merely just pressed the screen on his oracle bell and muttered numbers.

"10500, 8300 and 9700." He muttered with his glove on his mouth. "What's this? Is this all you've got?"

All of a sudden, SOF destroyed one of the angels. It was the girl's oversoul that was killed. Not to mention she also was killed along it.

"One down. Next," Hao smirked evilly. "I'll kill the skinny one."

He spared a little moment to gaze at me and smiled calmly. I smiled back and gazed towards the X-III. By just seeing them, I already knew that they were actually trying to analyze what Hao medium is. I averted my gaze towards Anna and she nodded.

_They already figured it out. I wonder if the X-laws will without Hao telling them._

Too late. Hao already told them about it but they just started to figure it out. In a matter of moments all the X-III members are dead. But surprise, surprise the X-law guy who is apparently named Venstar triggered a grenade. It set me to panic and I almost flung myself to the arena. Good thing Rin and Kyoko hold me back.

"HAO!" I wailed as the explosion occurred.

I slumped to the ground, crying. I just can't take it… it's too much.

"That guy is not dead yet." I heard Yoh's voice spoke. I looked up and saw Yoh crying. "How many more times are you going to manipulate souls until you're satisfied,"

"YIN YANG MASTER, ASAKURA HAO!?"

I stood up and scanned the arena as I wiped my tears. The smoke slowly cleared and I saw him standing there with his hair now raised in spikes. I saw SOF but instead of being red, it's blue.

"Water…" I mumbled.

"What?" My friends asked.

My face lit up and smiled. "He used his onmyodo magic to turn SOF into water!"

He feed the souls of the X-III members to SOF and finally left the arena to rejoin with all of us. The other followers must have noticed the silent order his eyes gave so they left, taking Rin and Kyoko with them. He entwined his hand to mines and smiled. In my case my hand was already flying towards his face which he allowed to hit him.

"You idiot!" I cried. "I thought I lose you already! I-I thought…"

He just sealed my cries with a kiss. He let go and whispered gently.

"I won't leave you ever again. It's a promise."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin, Fujimoto Kyoko, Yume, Jianjun, and Eglantine © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	24. Our Own Truce

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnnaTheDevil97 - Don't worry I'm continuing.**

**dwatlaskrhtcm -Thank you!**

**Unknown - Here's the update!**

**Well, sorry for the long time no update. I was busy with the midterm when I realized I haven't even typed a single word for a new chapter. I just finished doing this and now I'm preparing for our finals. It might take a long time again before I can update but I'm promising you that I won't discontinue the story. Well, onto the story!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Our Own Truce

* * *

_Fumiko's pOv_

"You idiot!" I cried. "I thought I lose you already! I-I thought…"

He just sealed my cries with a kiss. He let go and whispered gently.

"I won't leave you ever again. It's a promise."

I silently smiled and lock arms with him. He smirked, as he placed a soft kiss at my forehead. We walked away from the arena and let the Patch officials fix it before starting another fight. Of course, he returned to his flirt mode and here I am, trying my best not to smack his face.

"Would you like to go somewhere?" He finally asked something normal.

"Actually, yeah." I spoke as I sauntered away. "Somewhere no boys allowed."

He laughed and faked wiping a tear. "Great Spirits, you never fail on making me laugh."

"I don't see anything funny on what I said." I replied bluntly.

"There's no such place." He smiled.

"Yes there is." I retorted.

"Where is it then?" He smirked and played with my hair.

"Girl's sleepovers." Now it's my turn to smirk and scoot away. "If there's three things I know, it's that one, the earth revolves around the sun, plants need water and girls need sleepovers. It's science."

He rolled his eyes and scoffed. "All you need is me."

"I'm a girl. I have my own needs just like you do need to freaking fap yourself." I deadpanned and he laughed once again.

"As I have mentioned earlier, you never fail to make me laugh."

"I really don't see anything funny about it." I sweat dropped and just let him get his way. "Well, I'm going to Anna's abode if you don't mind."

He paused for a moment and stared at me. "With Anna?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Yeah, something wrong with that?"

"I'm surprised." He admitted. "Usually, most people try to avoid Anna, much less hang out with her."

"Well, I'm not most people." I clarified. "Plus, I love talking with Anna."

"Alright, since you're going to hang out with her I guess I might as well hang out with my followers." He decided and smiled.

"Yeah, that would be fun." I smiled back and left towards Anna's house here in the village.

"Is it ten minutes yet?" I heard Yoh complained.

"Not yet." Anna's passive voice answered.

I approached them and saw Yoh squatting with weights on both arms and legs. His spirit, Amidamaru, was both cheering and crying for his master's demise. The human boy, Manta, just sweat dropped and tried to calm the spirit down but knowing how sentimental that samurai after some time that I watched them in their fights, Manta's efforts are definitely hopeless. Amidamaru's face is now covered with twin waterfalls while mumbling "Yoh-dono" all the time. I sneaked behind Anna and whispered to her ear.

"Anna-chan,"

She shivered for a moment and spun around with her legendary left hand slap ready. Yoh, Manta and Amidamaru gasped as they saw the scenery.

"Ryu! Watch out!" The said trio exclaimed.

I merely ducked and it hit Ryu who collapsed in contact with his soul barely clinging in his body. As for Manta, Yoh and Amidamaru, well they are jaw dropped for seeing Anna got surprised like that.

"Ahaha, Anna you're still a scaredy cat as always." I joked.

"Shut up." She glared venomously at me and placed her arms around her chest. "Ryu get up there, you're blocking the way."

"That won't wake him up." I said. "This is what you should do."

She looked at me with a _wellshowmewhatyoumean _look and I giggled.

"Oh, Ryu! Lyserg is walking on his boxers in your room!" I whistled.

He shot up and run towards his room, I think. We counted to three and heard Ryu flirting cries.

"Lyserg, my love! Have you finally opened up to me?!" We heard him cooing and then stopped. "Lyserg-kun is not here!"

"That's because he wasn't here in the first place." We all answered.

A loud fall resounded in the house and we all just sighed. That's probably Ryu fainting once again after learning the truth. Faust entered the room in his hyper mode and screeching random sounds that I can't understand at all. I looked at them for explanation.

"Ah, Faust just finished his tortu- er, I mean training that Anna set up." Manta explained with a huge sweat drop.

"Manta," Anna called sternly.

He flinched and slowly turned his head towards Anna's direction. "Y-Yes?"

"Hurry and cook dinner. Fumiko will be staying with us for tonight." She commanded.

"How did you know, Anna-chan?" I giggled in amusement.

"It's pretty obvious the way you came here with a bag of clothes." She deadpanned.

"So, when are you planning to start that stop watch you have there?" I inquired.

"SHE HASN'T STARTED IT YET?!" Yoh and Amidamaru exclaimed.

"Urusai!" Anna slapped Yoh and tied Amidamaru with her beads.

"Heh… this is going to be a good evening." I whistled gleefully and find an empty room.

I opened each door only to find it occupied. I reached the fifth door to the left and finally, an empty room. I get inside and unpacked my stuff. I suddenly heard them talking about me.

"She acts like Hao… Just barge in and claim a room." Amidamaru noted.

"I can hear you, you know?" I yelled from the room I picked.

"Ah! I don't mean it as a bad thing!" He immediately defended but I just chuckled.

"I'm not exactly like Hao, you know." I exited the room and leaned on the wall to face them. "Hao is more calculating than me."

"Ah, and more confident." Manta added before heading towards the kitchen.

"He's also more mature." Anna cutted in. "Unfortunately, you're one of the immature ones."

"Am I?" I pouted at them.

"Not really." The boys answered.

"Yes." Anna replied.

"I see…" I scanned the house and realized something. "Where are the two bickering brats?"

"They're with Chocolove to train under my father's supervision." Yoh answered.

"Your father?" I echoed.

"Ah, he's the guy with a bird mask." Yoh grinned despite the heaviness of the weights on his body. "His name is Mikihisa."

"Eh, I presume he and Hao aren't the closest." I asked.

"Nah, that would be my grandpa, Yohmei." He corrected. "They are both stubborn after all."

"Chinese again!" A husky voice growled.

"I win in it fair and square so I decide which meal are we gonna eat." A prideful voice replied.

"I deduce those are the two lovebirds?" I intentionally said aloud for the two to hear.

The door slammed open and the two are pointing their weapons at me. I just smiled, amused on their reaction. Angry marks filled their heads and fiery background almost seemed real as they glared at me.

"We're not lovers!" They growled together. "We can't even get along right now!"

"You two are getting along." I pointed out. "You two are speaking in unison."

They stared at each other and start bickering again. It was cut short though when Anna's hand came out of nowhere and made the two fell down the ground. Horohoro winced in the new pain in his cheek while Ren kept his cool and act like it was just an ant bite. They both stood up and glared at me once again.

"The more you hate, the more you love…" I cooed.

"Shut up!" Horohoro yelled.

"Kisama!" Ren snarled at me and tried to hit me with his Guan Dao.

"That's useless." I flicked my finger and it remained suspended in the air.

"What the?!" They all, except Anna, gasped.

"I'm half witch, mind you." I revealed and let the Guan Dao fell to the ground. "And even if you managed to damage me I can easily heal myself like nothing happened since I'm half yuta too."

"A yuta?" The blue haired boy asked.

"Baka! Yutas are inborn healers." Ren explained angrily.

"Oh…" He just smiled and dismissed everything that happened.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ren inquired.

"I'm staying the night here. Anna allowed me too." I clarified.

"She's not a spy or anything if you worry like that." Yoh explained and dropped all the weights on his body to the floor.

"Yoh…"

"She's probably here to escape my brother's clingy attitude towards her." He lazily smiled.

"You got that right. Is it the twin thing?" I commented.

"Nah, he showed how obsessed he was to you when we first met." He explained.

"Dinner's ready!" Manta yelled from the kitchen.

"Isn't this considered treason to your husband?" Horohoro asked. "I mean, we're your enemies, right?"

"I'm nobody's enemy unless they get in my way." I admitted. "But things can be fun if he did consider this treason except that he himself allowed me to come over here."

"So we'll have our own truce here." Anna declared. "You answer every question we asked…"

"My way." I sneered and she merely nodded.

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin, Fujimoto Kyoko, Yume, Jianjun, and Eglantine © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


	25. Phone call

Summary:

Fumiko hated humans because her main spirit, Chantico, was shunned in her lifetime. Five years ago, she was saved by a random guy from a fire and was promised to be claimed when she's strong enough. Will her dream to meet this guy again come true? Hao x Oc.

**AnnaTheDevil97 - Well, might as well since there's still some that are reading it.**

**Sapphiet- lol on what?**

**Anyway on to the story!**

* * *

Chapter 25: Phone call

* * *

_Hao's pOv_

So when my wife went towards my other half's residence I head back to our base camp. My followers were busy preparing dinner, tents, and others were just chatting. My presence seemed to catch everyone's attention and they all greeted me a welcome back. Rin and Kyoko were giving me an asking look.

_Why is Fumiko not with him?_ Rin's thought crawled in my head.

_What's going on? Why I can't hear Fumiko? Is she even here? _Kyoko questioned herself.

"Where's Fumiko?" Rin finally asked.

"With Anna." I simply answered and head towards the bonfire.

"Oh…" The cousins sighed in relief and left.

_She must be going to answer questions they have for her. _Rin thought.

_Isn't bad? It's an enemy territory but then again they're not really enemies considering Anna and Fumiko are actually friends when Anna moved to the main Asakura household. That's where we trained after all but I still can't help but worry._ Kyoko's anxious thought echoed in my head.

"Hmm… so Anna and Fumiko are actually childhood friends, huh." I smiled in amusement and sit nearby the bonfire.

"Hao-sama wants his dinner here?" Opacho asked politely.

I smiled at her with my eyes closed and nodded. "Ah. Yes, I do."

"Opacho will bring Hao-sama's food here then." She cheered and left to gather my food.

"My, my…" I smiled as I stared in the bonfire. "What are you playing now, my dear wife?"

Opacho returned with two plates of curry along with some fish. She brought out the soy sauce that she always keeps underneath her orange poncho knowing my love for soy. I start eating when Opacho sat beside me with her own plate. Rin and Kyoko's voices danced around just about a few tents away. At first, I chose to ignore it until they mention something about _my_ Fumiko. I concentrated and grasped their conversation.

"Don't tell me they're planning to do it again?" Rin yelled/asked.

"It's not like we can stop them. Hao himself want Yoh to become stronger so there she is making them fight in their dreams." Kyoko answered.

"But she's just a half-witch! I thought her mom said that only full witches could control the dream world?" Rin seemed to snap at her own cousin.

"Yes, Emiko-san said that but don't forget that Fumiko surpassed almost every witch in the world." Kyoko reminded. "She wasn't given restrictions on magic for no reason, you know?"

"So Yoh and his friends are basically train in their dreams just like we did when we told her we want to increase our furyuku?" Rin hypothesized.

"Basically, yes." Kyoko approved.

"Good luck to them. I got a hard time facing that myself." Rin must have shrugged.

"Well, for a witch who is too ambitious to even try onmyodo magic, she sure is good at summoning those oni looking shikagamis." Kyoko agreed.

_Heh, so she actually tried to learn onmyodo magic. She sure is full of surprises._ I thought to myself.

"Did she even manage to learn as an onmyodo?" Rin inquired.

"Nope, that's one of the reasons she got restrictions remember?" Kyoko deadpanned.

"She's just… she's like a curious cat." Rin sighed.

"And that curiosity might kill her in the end." Kyoko finished.

_Ah, so she didn't manage to learn it fully but just enough to summon shikagamis. My, my Fumiko, you're intriguing me in every second passes. What else is there with you?_ I smirked in my own which made Opacho speak.

"Is something bothering Hao-sama?" She inquired.

"Nothing, it's just those two are giving information that caught my interest." I replied.

_~asahi wo se ni shite nagamata sakin ni wa_

_Azayakasugiru niji ga hirogaru_

_Kokochi yoi kaze ni fukare_

_Ima, sekai no hate wo mezasu tabiji he~_

We all looked at the direction of the music and awkwardly stared at the cousins. I raised my eyebrow and the two finally get the idea why everybody's staring at them.

"I think that's my phone." Rin broke the awkward stares.

_~deau nakama sono egao wa_

_Yasuragi kureru kara~_

"Where the hell is my phone?!" Rin yelled.

_~mimamotte itai shinjite itai_

_Donna toki mo hanarebanare demo_

_Kokoro wa itsumo tom oni aru no sa_

_Attakai bukumori ni_

_Tamashii kasanete~_

"Found it!" Rin joyfully said and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" Kyoko asked.

"Wait, I'll put it in loud speak." Rin paused and pressed something.

"So, what's up?" Fumiko's voice sounded from the phone.

"Same old, the sky, the stars, some pollution…" Rin sarcastically answered. "What's up?"

"Well, I got a ceiling and a roof here." She chuckled and gave a little 'uff' sound.

"What just happened?" Kyoko asked.

"Oh, I was sitting next to Yoh and he finally woke up only to crash with me head on." She laughed. "I have to say he's literally hard headed."

"I heard that!" Yoh screamed from the other line.

"Whoa, they're awake already?" Rin gasped.

"Yup. Yoh was the first one to wake up but he decided to sleep again. Then Ren woke up thinking he's the first when I told him about Yoh just going back to sleep. Then it's Faust, Chocolove, Horohoro, and lastly Ryu." She reported.

"Why? It almost took me half the day when I took that dream world challenge of yours." Rin complained.

"Well, for starters, they are already strong than average shamans like us back then." Fumiko deadpanned. "Oh, how's Hao? Is he doing fine? He's not stressing out, yes? Did he eat already? Is he -?"

"Whoa! Calm down!" The cousins halted her.

"I'm here and I can clearly hear you, Fumiko." I said loud enough to be heard.

"Here's the phone go talk with her." Rin said as she walked towards me handing the phone after pressing something.

I took it and placed the phone between my ears. "What are you playing now, my curious wife?"

She just chuckled and some gagging noises were heard from the background. "Shut up! Go get a girlfriend!" She yelled at them and I laughed. "Well, you want Yoh to get stronger, yes? I did you a favor, I think."

"You have a lot of explaining to do when you come back, young missy." I teased. "Or maybe I should just punish you for this."

"Hao! You just punished me like yesterday!" She whined and I chortled on that. "Back still hurts ya know. Plus, you almost sent me to depression hill when your fight happened."

"You still won't let that topic go, will you?" I continued teasing and she just snorted.

"Just don't do that again." She said plainly.

"I won't make any promises but I'll try not to when you're around." I answered.

"Well, that's better than nothing." She sighed and seemed to walk away from the others. "I miss you."

"I miss you too but you'll be back tomorrow so it's fine." I soothed her and she sighed again.

"So, uhm… goodnight?" She asked with a hint of fright in her voice.

"I can talk with you if you want." I suggested.

"I don't want you to get a lack of sleep." She snapped. "It's fine. As you said we'll be with each other again tomorrow."

"And to think that you're the one who wants to be away from me." I said innocently.

"Shut up…" She wailed. "If I'm there you might have gotten another kick in the balls from me."

"Oohhh… I'm so scared, my wife's gonna kick my balls!" I seductively said and she just giggled.

"Oh, Hao…" She must have dropped to the ground, giggling. "You're so funny."

"Just on you though." I winked and she must have known it since she giggled again.

"Ne, Hao…" She spoke softly on the other line.

"Yes, Fumiko?"

"If I ever got pregnant… will you stay with me?" She asked softly obviously masking her emotions.

"Of course." I smiled and passed my now empty plate to Opacho.

She stood up and grabbed the plate, leaving me with the privacy I wanted. I lay down beside the bonfire to feel it's gentle warmth that radiates to my skin. I looked up in the sky and waited to Fumiko's response.

"Are you just saying that because I'm not pregnant yet or you mean it?" she asked with a little sharper tone.

"Fumiko, why would I lie to you?" I get a little offended that she didn't believe me but in this modern world, I can understand that lies are always swimming around people. "Tell me, in our first life, did I ever leave you when you got pregnant?"

"Yes, you went to war, remember?" She deadpanned.

"But I didn't leave you because you're pregnant." I shot back. "And in our second life?"

"…no."

"So you still think I will leave you?" I asked.

"No." She sighed in relief.

"Why did you ask that anyway?" I questioned. "Do want to have a child already?"

"Uhm… remember yesterday night?" She started.

"Yes. It was a wonderful night." I replied.

"Well… Anna suggested for me to consult Faust…" she paused.

_Could it be that…?_

"It's positive."

_She's really…_

"Hao, I'm pregnant."

* * *

**~~End Chapter~~**

**Review please or this story ENDS here. I MEAN IT.**

Well I hope you like it guys. R&R please! Tell me what language is it so I can understand what it says. And seriously no flames!

Shaman King Characters & series © Hiroyuki Takei

Fumiko Kurosawa, Hamasaki Rin, Fujimoto Kyoko, Yume, Jianjun, and Eglantine © me/chibichibiichigo

Chantico/Shanti © Aztec mythology


End file.
